The Kazama Mishima Connections 3
by gwendy
Summary: Kazuya, Jin and Asuka set out on a mission to finally complete the family and fulfill the destiny from which their births designed. But still, could they really trust the man who carries the Devil Gene? Kazuya, Jun, Jin, Asuka, Xiaoyu, Jinpachi, Heihachi
1. Resurrecting the Past

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 1: Resurrecting the Past**

Deep within the large confines of the grand mansion of the Mishima family, the footsteps of a young man echoed along the empty marble hallways as he trudged towards his destination. The sounds and voices from the gathering downstairs reached his ears but did little to convince him to join the festivities.

When he reached the entrance to the balcony, he stopped and hid himself behind the wall. Silently, he dared a peek at the man, standing in the distance, his palms on the banister. The man's flaring ebony strands barely moved with the wind, his piercing eyes fixed firmly on the estate gates.

"Oni-cha"

"Shhh..." Jin Kazama put his finger over his lips to silence his sister. He motioned for her to come closer and together, they watched their father, Kazuya Mishima, continue on with his reverie.

"How long has he been out there?" Asuka whispered, looking up at her brother.

"Since this morning," Jin answered, shaking his head. "I don't think he ate at all."

"So...Mom's still not here, huh?"

"Guess not," Jin sighed, pulling himself in deep thought. In less than a month, a lot of things have happened that radically changed his life. First, there was his transformation. Then, there was meeting his resurrected, mutated mother, after six long years apart...but unfortunately, she was being used by the G Corporation not only to eliminate him and his father, but his whole sister, Asuka Kazama.

The fact that he had a sister was probably what shocked him the most. When he and Asuka first met during the fifth Iron Fist Tournament, he thought he felt some strange connection between them. After much searching, he found out that she was truly his sister. His parents had had another child four years his junior. She had been kept a secret to save her and Jin from the evil spirit that threatened to consume them: the children of an angel and a devil.

Even now, Jin still felt as if he were moving through a dream. His father, whom he had thought to be an uncaring, insensitive and evil man had risked his life for him and was now trying to bring his mother, Jun Kazama, back to reality and back to them: her family. Both Jin and Asuka followed in his plans by setting up the sixth Iron Fist Tournament to lure her out of hiding.

"It's been three days..." Asuka noted. "Three days and not even a glimpse of her. What if the Devil Gene in her blood took full control of her? What if she's destroying major cities or stuff like that?"

Before Jin could answer, a strong, inexplicable force pushed them to the floor, making them groan loudly.

"Spying on me again, are we?" Kazuya lowered his hand, the reddish glow from it slowly disappearing. "Don't think I can't sense both of you. Your celestial presence is way too discernible."

"K-Kombanwa, Dad," Asuka let out a nervous chuckle and stood up.

"Y-yeah...evening...D-Dad..." Jin dusted himself and gingerly walked towards their father. Kazuya simply grunted and turned to the gates again, sipping on his glass of champagne.

"Has she arrived yet?" Asuka asked, leaning on the banister.

"If she did, do you think I'd still be here?" Kazuya asked back in a flat tone.

"Dad, it's been three days. We can't hold off the tournament any longer," Jin complained. "The participants are getting restless. Hwoarang's been hitting on Asuka just to get in my nerves and"

"Excuse me!" Asuka interjected. "Are you saying that the only reason a guy would hit on me is because they want to fight you! Where'd you get your ego, anyway? It's not all about you, you know! And how do you explain that Steve Fox is also talki"

"Steve Fox! He's hitting on you too! Why I"

"Could you two shut up!" Kazuya flared, slamming his fist against the marble banister. His children immediately quieted down. For a long time, they wallowed in uncomfortable silence, the frigid breezing playing with the strands of their dark hair. To ease the tension, Asuka decided to break the ice.

"Dad...how did you meet Mom?"

Jin started to elbow Asuka but she dodged it in time. As usual, they ended up glaring daggers at each other behind their father's back. Jin mouthed _'I told you not to ask him that'_ and Asuka mouthed back _'So what?'_

"I first met her in the last place you'll ever guess."

The siblings snapped their heads towards their father, the surprise clearly written on their faces. They hadn't expected to hear him speak. In the past few weeks that they've been together, Jin and Asuka had tried squeezing out a little tidbit on their parents' relationship but it was like pulling teeth. Kazuya always answered with a growl, saying that they shouldn't be asking him that and that they should wait 'til their mother comes. Now, perhaps because of the champagne's influence, their father's tongue loosened up a notch.

"Where?" Jin and Asuka were practically holding their breaths.

"Hayashi no Yakushima," Kazuya filled his glass again and drank the liquor in one gulp, ignoring his daughter's futile attempts to muffle a loud gasp. "I was training there with my father when I saw her all hunched up over a dead rabbit. Silly, but...she was really distraught. Tried comforting her, I did. Told her I could kill the damned bobcat that did that pathetic creature but no. She didn't want to. She's such a gentle soul...very forgiving. Even forgave my father for throwing me off the cliff. Forgave me for not being there...leaving her behind. Gave me so much of herself, she did. Generous woman. And when I gave her another surprise visit in the forest almost eighteen years ago..." Kazuya suddenly roared with laughter. "I can't believe it...that woman...sweet and pure soul. Disregarded everything and gave me what I needed and then some. And what did I give her in return? Grief! Agony! Pain and suffering! Heihachi was right. I am a wretch! Ore no BAKA!"

"You gave Mom two...beautiful...children..." Asuka reminded jokingly but there were sad tears in her eyes. "And you're trying to get her back to us, aren't you? I'm sure she appreciates that...just as much as we do."

"Appreciate..." Kazuya sniggered, pouring himself another glass. "Jun appreciates everything. Even appreciated a damned fool like me. I don't deserve her. And she doesn't deserve all the crap that's been happening to her. Damn it! What have I done!"

"Dad, you're drunk," Jin took the glass away from his father's hands but Kazuya unexpectedly took a swig right from the bottle. "DAD!"

"Not drunk," Kazuya declared, heaving the empty bottle beyond the balcony, where it splashed on the fountain pen. The participants who were lounging around it looked up in surprise.

"Hey, idiot! Who'd you think you are throwing stuff at people?" a man, whom Jin recognized to be Paul Phoenix, waved his fist angrily.

"OWNER OF THIS WHOLE GODDAMN ESTATE, IDIOT!" Kazuya shouted back, the muscles on his neck, straining. Jin and Asuka quickly held him back.

"You need to get some rest now, Dad," Jin stated firmly.

"Not drunk," Kazuya repeated, but his body went so limp that he had to be supported by his children, who painstakingly brought him back to his room. Once there, they laid him on the king-sized mattress and in minutes, he was snoring his head off.

"That was...interesting..." Jin scoffed when he finally closed the double doors.

"It wasn't funny," Asuka pouted. "He looked like a raving lunatic out there"

"Which was funny," Jin smirked. "I never thought I'd see this side of him."

"He drank himself to a stupor because of Mom!" Asuka stomped her foot, almost childishly. "Can't you see how frustrated he's become! We should do all we can to support him."

"And we did," Jin wagged his finger. "Supported him all the way back to his room."

"You can be very infuriating sometimes, Oni-chan!"

"It was a joke," Jin let out a half-laugh. "Lighten up, Asuka!"

"I can't understand how you could joke around at a time like this."

Jin contemplated on her words as he watched his sister go off in a sulk. He leaned his back against the door and put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"You still hate him, do you?" Asuka queried, tears of fury threatening to flow down from her eyes. Jin instantly lifted his hand away. "I'm right, aren't I, Oni-chan? You still hate Dad."

"Yes," Jin admitted. "I'm not gonna deny that. But if it helps, I don't hate him as much as before."

"The only reason you hated him was because you thought he raped Mom," Asuka accused with such bluntness that Jin had to look and make sure she was the one speaking. She sounded so much like their father, Jin thought.

"Well, he didn't," Asuka continued when Jin didn't speak. "You heard him just now. He came back for Mom and had me. He's doing everything he can for her. He loves her. I know he does."

"You and your silly romantic notions," Jin muttered irritably. "There's a thin line between love and obsession. Dad's obsessed. Nothing but wanton lust. He's lucky I allow myself to address him as _'Dad'_."

"What do you know about love!" Asuka flared. "You're too busy wallowing up in your anger that you become blind to everything good and wonderful in this world! You don't even notice Ling Xiaoyu!"

"W...What?" Jin blinked rapidly, his cheeks turning crimson. "I...I notice her! Of course, I notice her. She's a good friend and..."

"Forget I said that," Asuka stormed away but Jin pulled her back by the elbow.

"Look. I don't hate him for something that never happened," he explained. "I hate him for never being there...for never being the father he should have been. Do you know how it was like for me growing up? What it was like to be called a bastard child! You're lucky. You had Oji-chan so they can't call you a bastard."

"If you think things have been hard for only you, then, you're being selfish," Asuka said through clenched teeth. "I grew up thinking my mother was dead. Even though Fath...Oji-chan had done so much for me, there are things I couldn't tell him. I longed to have some mother-daughter talk; something that shouldn't be deprived to a girl growing up. And when I learned that Oji-chan wasn't really my father..." Asuka bit her lip to stop it from quivering. Jin stared at her for a moment longer before letting her go.

"You're right," he sighed. "Gomen nasai."

"Yeah...sorry for bawling out like that too," Asuka apologized. "I'm going downstairs. There's still a lot of food left. And Xiao's down there as well. Wanna come?"

"No."

"Hwoarang and Steve are down there too," Asuka said teasingly as she sauntered away.

"Chotto matte!" Jin hurried after his sister.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Shattered Silence

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2: Shattered Silence**

The sounds of spoon and fork hitting the expensive china resounded through the eerily quiet vastness of the Mishima Mansion's dining room. The aroma and succulence of the expensive dishes before them was tantalizing, but failed to ignite any sort of comment or conversation between the Kazama siblings and their father.

Finally, Kazuya slammed his fist on the table, causing Jin and Asuka to literally jump in their seats.

"Like I said," he continued, as if they were still in the middle of the heated argument they had several moments before. "I don't want to hear another word on what happened last night! Everything that I said or might have said was nothing but gibberish and shouldn't even be given a second thought! I was drunk! Understand!"

"That's not what you said last night," Jin muttered angrily.

"Oni-chan!"

"Well, it's true! He kept insisting he wasn't drunk but even though he was, everything he blurted out was plausible!" Jin turned to his father again. "You met Mother in Yakushima Forest. Asuka was conceived there when you visited Mother over eighteen years ago. How about me? Where and when was I conceived?"

"ONI-CHAN!"

"I will have nothing more of this foolishness!" Kazuya thundered. "Now, shut up and eat!"

"Way to ruin an appeAW!" Jin yelped and shot a look at Asuka, who was just pulling her feet back from stomping that of her brother's.

Kazuya grunted and looked at his watch, after which, he signaled for the butler, who had been observing the antics with obvious disapproval. Kazuya whispered something and the butler hurried out the room.

"Uhm...Dad? Who's the other plate for?" Asuka nodded at the empty dish beside Jin. "Is that for...Mom?"

"No," Kazuya wiped his lips with a napkin and templed his hands beneath his chin. "She hasn't arrived yet. We have a visitor. Ah, right on time," Kazuya looked up as the double doors opened for a feeble old man, with snow-white beard and pockmarks on his pale, wrinkled face. His clothes revealed him to be of Chinese origin.

"Kazuya Mishima..." the old man did a small bow, which Kazuya, Jin and Asuka, returned. "It's been a long time...and I must admit, I'm rather surprised you sent for me especially since you did your best to avoid me in the previous tournament."

"I...had my reasons," Kazuya fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Please. Sit down."

"I'll sit, but I won't eat. I fear these dishes are much too expensive for my taste," the old man sat down. "Plus, I already ate. Thank you," his small eyes focused back and forth to Jin and Asuka. "Yes. This young man is yours. Inherited most of your physical attributes, yes. And this young lady...just as lovely as her mother," he offered a small smile. "Will you do the honor of introducing your children to me?"

"Very well," Kazuya cleared his throat. "This is Jin, and this is Asuka. Jin, Asuka, meet Wang Jinrei: a friend of the family," his eyes shot up to indicate that his children show their respect.

"How do you do, sir?" Jin and Asuka said at the same time.

"Polite children," Wang Jinrei noted. "I assume they didn't get it from you."

"Not as polite as you might think," Kazuya mumbled, his eyes lingering over his son. However, Wang's side comment caused him to become even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Yes, of course," Wang pressed his lips together. "They've inherited some of your...inner qualities."

"Forgive me, Mr. Wang Jinrei, sir," Asuka spoke up. "But...why have you come here?"

"Ah, this _is_ your daughter," Wang Jinrei's lips curled up a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked, unable to hide the indignation in her voice.

"I don't really need to answer that. I know you see it in yourself," Wang turned his attention back to Kazuya. "Why have you called for me?"

"My grandfather sent me some footage...a confession," Kazuya poured a glass of wine for himself, ignoring his children's reprimanding stares. "You and he knew more about my...personal affairs than you let on. Jinpachi told me that you were the one who sent Jun to me."

"'Tis true," Wang admitted. "Jinpachi wanted to save you and the only way to do that is to find a fighter with a pure soul. At first, I approached Marshall Law. He had great skills, but his soul wasn't as pure. Then, I came across Ms. Kazama," Wang bent his head down. "Though her fighting skills were never at par with yours, I knew from the moment I saw her that she would be your savior: the way her aura shone brightly around her. Yes, she saved you...but you failed her. You allowed the devil to re-enter your body."

"I had no other choice!" Kazuya shot up from his seat, his sudden outburst startling Jin and Asuka. "It taunted me!"

"Don't accuse the akuma for your own weaknesses," Wang responded in a calm tone. "You should've rejected it whatever the cost."

"If I didn't accept the power, I would've died and I would never have been able to return to Ju" Kazuya cut off his sentence and closed his eyes. After a short breath, he opened them again.

"You two! Out!" Kazuya hissed at Jin and Asuka, nodding sharply towards the door.

"Why?" Jin crossed his arms. "I want to hear all of this."

"Me too," Asuka slumped back, mimicking her brother's position.

"When I say 'out'..." Kazuya's left eye blazed a fiery red, "...I mean out! And no eavesdropping!"

"I'm afraid I may have to ask you the same thing, children," Wang Jinrei pleaded, causing Kazuya to gape at him in surprise. "Your father and I have some personal matters to discuss...things that must only pass between him and I."

Jin and Asuka looked deep into the kind eyes of the man who was, in a way, responsible for their births. In his tranquility, it was clear that Wang Jinrei had made his resolve.

With a heavy sigh, the siblings quietly made their way out the dining room. The sound of the double doors locking shut sounded like a thunder clap. Asuka instantly pressed her ear against the wood, desperate to satisfy her curiosity.

"Don't even bother," Jin shook his head. "The door's several inches thick and they'd probably be whispering in there."

"Dad? Whisper?" Asuka almost laughed, but then, turned somber. "You're right. I can't hear a thing...and Wang-san knew a lot of things about Mom; things Dad wouldn't dream of telling us. Maybe we could ask him later."

"I doubt he'd be revealing any details of their converHey!" Jin hit his fist on his open palm, a smile rippling on his lips.

"Oni-chan? What is it?"

"Dad didn't say anything about raiding his office..."

**Chapter 3**


	3. Unearthing Secrets

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3: Unearthing Secrets**

"Oni-chan! Dad's not stupid. He's probably locked the door!"

"He was drunk last night, wasn't he?" Jin let out a smirk and held up a key. "I got this one out from Dad's pocket when we helped him back to his room."

"Why, you sneaky devil!" Asuka giggled. Jin's smile widened at the irony. He fumbled with the keyhole before the door opened and they snuck in quietly.

"Whoa..." Asuka looked around, clearly impressed with the size of the room as well as all the antique and hi-tech furnishings. "This is some office. Have you ever been here before?"

"Once," Jin answered, walking over to the large oak desk. "Heihachi had this locked when he took over but I accidentally discovered it in one of my expeditions back when I was sixteen. Hmm...I see Dad's had this whole room redone."

"Nice view," Asuka peeked through the curtains. "It overlooks some windows, but I can't see anyone in that room. Hey. You think Dad's old files are still here?"

"I hope so," Jin sat back on the office chair and began going through some papers on the desk. "Here's a list of the participants. Got a lot of details too."

"Oh?" Asuka turned slightly to her brother. "Any new players?"

"Lots," Jin began rummaging through the folders. "Mostly wackos who think they have a chance especially with Heihachi gone. What kind of a name is Malaki anyway? Heh...there's even this woman"

"Why!" Asuka whipped her head around, suddenly growing defensive. "You think women can't compete!"

"N-no," Jin shook his head vehemently, surprised by his sister's fury. "I'm just saying...well, look! See her occupation?"

"Model?" Asuka widened her eyes when she saw the profile. "Eva Castinelli, huh? Doesn't look too strong. Maybe we should've told Dad to cut off the prize money," Asuka chewed on her lip as she continued to study the pictures. "Can't see her face clearly with that scarf around her head and those sunglasses."

"Most of the new comers here have bad shots," Jin noticed. "They haven't had their official photos yet. Silly. These look like really bad paparazzi shots: something you'd never want to have printed."

"Yeah," Asuka handed back the folder and walked towards a strange door that had caught her attention. "Checked the drawers yet?"

"I was about to," Jin reached for the drawers but just as he was about to pull it open, he heard Asuka shriek.

"Oh, my God!" Asuka framed her face with her palms as she stared with amazement at the room she had just discovered. Jin rushed to her side and was immediately dumbstruck. They were staring at a large walk-in closet, filled not with clothes, but with...

"SNEAKERS!" Asuka shrieked again. "Oni-chan! I think I just found sneaker heaven!" she rushed inside the closet and began ogling over the thousands of pairs surrounding her, constantly picking one after the other, trying to see which ones would fit.

"Whoa..." Jin muttered, slowly turning in circles.

"Amen, to that!" Asuka agreed. "These things still have their price tags and they cost some serious cash! I could build our family temple ten times over with a single pair!"

"I don't mean that," Jin carefully took out one pair and ran his finger over the logo. "This is the Sparz GX3! Only fifteen pairs were ever produced! And the Kidlat flash! A limited edition pair last made seven and a half years ago on March second! And this"

"How do you know so much about sneakers?" Asuka gave her brother a suspicious look, causing him to blush heavily.

"I just know, okay!" he growled. "Put those back were you found them!"

"Hey! These are great pairs and they fit! See?" Asuka showed him but then, frowned. "Okay, they're a little big but I can fix that. These are so cute!"

"That's the Fireflight 7 series! Take it off! Take it off now!"

"Jeez! You don't have to be so pushy about it!" Asuka complained and put the shoes back in place. Once they were out of the closet, she pulled on Jin's sleeve. "You really _do_ know a lot about sneakers! You into sneaker collecting yourself?"

"I never said anything like that!" Jin tugged his sleeve roughly from his sister's grasp. "Besides, those pairs obviously belong to Dad. If he finds we've been in there, he's gonna eat us alive! Now, pipe down and help me on our research! He might show up at any given time!" Jin sat down heavily on the chair and opened the drawers while Asuka smiled smugly at him.

"That's strange..." Jin squeezed his thick eyebrows together.

"What?"

"There's a hidden compartment here. It's partially open. Dad must've gone through it last night," he carefully pried out the thin, ply wood bottom of the drawer, revealing a folder, marked PERSONAL, as well as several rolls of film.

"Nice way to ward off curiosity," Asuka laughed, indicating the bold letters on the folder. Jin chuckled in agreement and opened it. The siblings' mocking laughter stopped the moment they saw what was inside.

"Is that...Mom?" Asuka widened her eyes. Jin could only nod as he began rifling through every single one of the photos. It was taken way back during the second Iron Fist Tournament, over twenty years ago.

"They're all of her. All of it," Asuka took a handful of the pictures. "They're pretty candid. And if I'm not mistaken, this one's taken from the balcony. See how she's sitting by the fountain?"

"Yeah."

"She's very beautiful," Asuka sighed. "Even photogenic without her knowing it. And...whoa..."

"What?"

Asuka said nothing. Instead, she handed an enlarged photo, which contained Jun, along with Michelle Chang and Nina Williams. They were all in bathing suits and they were at the Mishima's private beach.

"Well...I never thought I'd see Mother in this outfit," Jin blinked. "This one, they obviously posed for."

"Not these," Asuka showed him some more candid pictures of Jun in her bathing suit. She had a smile on and it was clear that she was enjoying her time at the beach. However, as the siblings rifled on through the pictures, it seemed that Jun began to grow uncomfortable: as if she sensed someone watching.

And then there were more pictures: this time, far more, as the folder stated, personal. They were photos of Jun, taken from somewhere outside the window of her room in the Mishima mansion...and she was in her nightgown, the light from her bedside lamp making the garment flimsy. The next several shots were like freeze frames, as Jun began to undress.

"Enough!" Asuka cried out, closing the folder. "I don't want to see more!"

"Don't want to see what!" Jin shot up from the seat after he had returned the folder to its proper place. "Don't want to see that I was right about Dad's obsession! Only a man with a dirty mind coul"

"I said STOP IT! Those pictures"

"Are the ultimate proof!" Jin cut off his sister's sentence. "If Dad could be that obsessed with sneakers, how much more could it be for Mother! He lied to us again! He lied to us so that we would help him! He raped her! Twice!"

"You're always jumping to that conclusion!" Asuka now had tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's like you want to...that's it. You want us to become rape children! You're so blinded by your unnecessary hatred for Dad that you're willing to believe anything bad about him...even to the point of demeaning yourself!"

"Asuka..."

In angry silence, Asuka quickly fled the office, leaving her brother to swallow back his words.

**Chapter 4**


	4. Friend

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 4: Friend**

Asuka stared off into the vast blue skies looming above her, searching for even a single bird to comfort her tumultuous heart; but none of them appeared. Sighing in exasperation, she leaned her elbows on the balcony's marble banister, her thoughts lingering over the fight she just had with Jin. It was one of the many arguments that they have had since they learned themselves to be siblings; however, this was probably their worst brawl. Asuka was mostly angry at her brother for inserting new doubts into her mind about their father. She wanted to love Kazuya just as much as she loved her uncle; but with his erratic behavior and Jin's constant criticism, it was getting harder to do so.

"I thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said, making Asuka turn about sharply, a wide smile rippling along her lips.

"Ling Xiaoyu!"

The girls did a quick hug before they let go and laughed.

"Sorry I was late," Xiaoyu giggled. "Got some things to take care of. Has the tournament started yet?"

"No, not yet," Asuka's voice turned somber when she realized that this girl knew nothing of the actual situation.

"Why?" Xiaoyu blinked. "Usually, the tournament starts immediately. What's the hold up?"

"Uhm...it's a long story..."

* * *

"So...Jin's your brother and Heihachi's son is your father! And you both have the same mother! You're whole siblings!"

"I already told you that about five times. Do you need to hear it again?" Asuka complained after she had told Xiaoyu about everything...except for the part about the Devil and Angel gene, as well as the reason for the tournament.

"I...I don't get it," Xiao shook her head, her pigtails flying from side to side. "How come you were sent to live with your uncle when your mother could've raised you with Jin? And why didn't Mr. Kazuya face up to the responsibility of parenthood?"

"Heihachi...ruined everything for our family," Asuka half-lied. "He was...after us. He hated my father so much that he's willing to destroy him in any horrific way possible. My parents wanted to protect us so...they had us raised separately. It was painful for...for them, but they had no choice."

"It still doesn't make sense..." Xiaoyu bit her lip. "But...wow. That's really something. Your dad's running the tournament and the company. You and Jin are filthy rich! Hehe. Where's Jin, anyway? I haven't seen him."

"Oh, he's around."

"What's this? A sour note?" Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows suspiciously, making Asuka wince.

"We had a pretty big argument," she explained.

"How big?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Fine," Xiaoyu seemed disappointed. "I best get my stuff in my room. Call me when you're ready to talk."

Asuka watched her friend leave before going back to her dark thoughts. She would've been more animated if not for the situation. She knew Xiaoyu sensed something wrong, but she had no choice. This was her family; no other innocents should be dragged into their mess.

"_Now I know how Oni-chan felt_," Asuka thought, her glazed eyes focused on the thin wisps of distant clouds.

Then, she sensed a presence behind her, causing her to whip around sharply. She saw no one, but she had the feeling of being watched.

"Who's there!" Asuka demanded, but no response. "If you're looking for a fight, show yourself! I wouldn't mind pummeling someone right now and if that's you, Oni-chan, even better!"

"My, my, my...that sheer rudeness and arrogance doesn't suit a young lady like you," came the smooth, drawling voice of a woman. In slow, measured steps, the woman stepped out of the shadows and into full view of the morning sunlight.

**Chapter 5**


	5. Agitated

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 5: Agitated**

"Asuka!" Jin called, bringing his fist over and over again to the door of his sister's room. "Come on! Open up! I said I was sorry!"

Silence.

"What do you want me to do, anyway!" Jin fumed. "What! You want me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness! Well, I'm not gonna do that! Not in a million years but if you're gonna continue on with this childish tantrum of yours, then, I'm taking back my offer of helping you learn the truth! I'm counting to three! One...two..."

"Not so used to having a little sister, aren't you?"

"Wha? Oh, Xi-Xiao! You've arrived!" Jin straightened up, his eyes softening at the sight of his former classmate. "How did you know abou"

"Asuka told me," Xiaoyu shrugged.

"She told you!" Jin's voice suddenly went shrill. "What did she tell you! How much did she tell you!"

"Jeez, Jin! I would've found out eventually, anyway," Xiaoyu crossed her arms and began to pout. "Why? Are you ashamed of having Asuka as a sister? Or is it because of the big fight you just had?"

"She told you about that too, huh?" Jin's shoulders slumped, though he was somewhat relieved that Asuka had had the sense not to talk about the big picture.

"Sounds like there are a lot more things both of you aren't telling me," Xiaoyu curled her lip up, waiting for Jin to start talking but when he didn't, she simply sighed out in exasperation. "Fine, fine. You two are more alike than I originally thought. How long have you been calling for her, anyway?"

"About five minutes or so."

"Then, you've just wasted five minutes or so of your life. She's not there. I just spoke to her and she's in the balcony."

"Ah, dammit!" Jin cried out in frustration and started to walk around Xiaoyu when she held his elbow, stopping him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't go there, if I were you," she warned. "Asuka's quite upset. Both of you need to cool your heads down first or else you might end up with an even bigger argument."

"Hmm...you're right," Jin nodded. "You'd make a good mother someday."

"What was that?"

"Where'd you learn this parenting stuff, anyway?" Jin cut in. "I'm having trouble with Asuka. Dad's not much of a help. He's all zonked out in his own world which leaves me to take on the paternal role."

"I learned a bit from taking care of my kid cousins," Xiao had a rosy tint on her cheeks. "The secret is patience, patience and patience. You have to learn to listen too and not just let your anger speak for you."

"Easier said than done," Jin started to smile until a loud voice bounced along the hallway.

"JIN! You and your sister better...oh," Kazuya stopped and looked disapprovingly at Ling Xiaoyu, who gave him just about the same look. His usually clean, slick hair was quite ruffled and his eyes were glazed with fury. Sweat poured down from his temples and his tie was loose.

"D-dad...my former classmate back in high school: Ling Xiaoyu."

"Ohayo, Mishima-san."

"Whatever," Kazuya snapped back to his son. "Find Asuka. The three of us are going to have a talk...in _my office_," he pivoted sharply and marched along the carpeted hallway before disappearing down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Xiaoyu turned to Jin for answers, but found him with a pale face.

"Family business," Jin replied, a tight not forming at the pit of his stomach.

**Chapter 6**


	6. Model

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 6: Model**

"Oh...I'm sorry...Ms. Castinelli," Asuka bowed apologetically at Eva Castinelli, who stood gracefully, her red lips pursed slightly. As in the pictures, she wore the same white scarf around her face, obscuring her hair down to her collar bone. Pushing her dark shades further up the bridge of her nose, Eva walked towards the balcony, the hem of her long, strapless, black gown trailing behind her.

"I see you know me already," Eva smiled. "I assume you've seen me in on the cover of Vogue. Are you an avid fan of fashion?"

"Hardly," Asuka replied, harsher than she had intended. Strangely, Eva didn't seem upset. Instead, her smile widened even more.

"Then, how did you know my name?"

"I saw your profile in the tournament participants folder," Asuka looked at the woman curiously. "You're not like any other model."

"Oh? And why do you say that?"

"You're not stuck up or full of yourself. I saw it in the way you didn't get disappointed by my lack of interest or knowledge about you. Plus, you entered this tournament..." she bit her lip. "If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Casti"

"Please dear, call me Eva. Ms. Castinelli is too formal."

"Eva. Can I ask you why you entered?"

"Ah, curious now, aren't we?" Eva put her arms on the railing, mimicking Asuka's position. Her smile faded and she took on a serious expression. "I'm a model, yes, but I'm also a martial artist in my own right. I came here, hoping to win some money. The problem with my profession is that, as you grow older, there's less demand for your assets. I need the money to...to get my life back."

"You must've told that story to a lot of people, huh?" Asuka asked, making Eva turn towards her with raised brows. "You sounded like you memorized lines from a script."

"My, my. You're such a clever little girl," Eva laughed. "Yes, I've been retelling my summarized life story to every interviewer and reporter that came across my way. Guess my tongue got used to it."

"What's up with that?" Asuka pointed to Ms. Castinelli's right shoulder, which was wrapped in a bandage.

"This?" Eva rubbed the bandage. "I got hurt practicing this morning. I just came from the infirmary, actually."

"Eva...if you don't mind me asking...how old are you?" Asuka dared to ask. Eva held up her forefinger and wagged it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong question, dear. One thing you must never ask a model is her age. I wouldn't want to lie to you but I wouldn't want to tell you either. I don't know you that well, but you're a sweet girl and I like you," Eva reached out to touch Asuka's hair with her fingers. Surprisingly, Asuka didn't find it intrusive or uncomfortable. She even managed a smile. "And you, dear? Why did you enter this tournament?"

"Me?" Asuka blinked and sighed. "I...my dad's running the tournament so, naturally, I should enter. My brother and I are both martial artists."

"And your mother? What does she think about it?" Eva turned her head slightly to watch a swallow, sailing past.

"My mother..." Asuka bit her lip. "I don't know if she approves. I'll know when I finally mee...er...when she comes. She's coming sometime soon; maybe today. That's why the tournament's been postponed. My dad wanted my mom to be here when it starts."

"Really?" Eva adjusted her shades again. "She must be very important to your father, huh?"

"I don't know..." Asuka mumbled but when she saw how Eva was looking at her, she immediately added, "Dad doesn't exactly like revealing his feelings and such...but he cares for my mother. I know he does."

"I sense a bit of anger in you," Eva said softly, causing Asuka to look and make sure she was still talking to the same woman. She was a total stranger, and yet they have both shared some intimate aspects of their lives.

"Asuka!" a voice cried out. The two ladies turned to see Jin Kazama, who was just as surprised after seeing Eva Castinelli with his sister. He walked closer and greeted her properly before turning to Asuka.

"Asuka, we have to go," Jin said, his eyes fleeting from Eva to his sister.

"I assume this is your brother?" Eva directed her question at Asuka, though she was gazing intently at Jin. "You look so much like your father."

"How do you know that?" Jin asked in surprise. Even Asuka looked at the model with new interest.

"I've seen him around," Eva shrugged. "Can't miss him. You have the same hair and eyebrows."

"Oh...well," Jin scratched his head uncomfortably. "Asuka, I"

"I'm not in the mood to go anywhere," Asuka presented Jin with her back. "And you know why."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jin tried to control his voice. "If need be, I'll apologize some more later but right now, we have to go...to Dad's office."

"Dad's office? Why?"

"I think he found out about you-know-what," Jin shook his head. "He didn't say it exactly, but he was fuming when he demanded that you and I go up there. If Xiao hadn't been with me, he'd surely have cut my head in a second."

"You have a marvelous way of reassuring people," Asuka grumbled sarcastically. However, the prospect of confronting their father frightened her. Jin's descriptions certainly didn't help. Kazuya was already a hot-headed person as it is but now, he may unleash his wrath upon them. That was certainly something Asuka had never seen or ever wanted to see.

"You'll both do fine," Eva spoke up, putting a hand on the Kazamas' shoulders. "I've had a few rows with my own father. They usually blow off a lot of steam but once they simmer down, everything will turn out alright."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Eva," Asuka bowed.

"You're welcome, dear," Eva gave a soft nod to Asuka, then Jin, before sauntering out the balcony. "Good luck, Asuka...and you too, Jin."

**Chapter 7**


	7. Unfaithful

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 7: Unfaithful**

"You told that woman about us!" Jin trudged along the hallway, trying his best to slow his pace. Asuka was also in no hurry to climb up to their father's office.

"I didn't tell her much," Asuka defended. "I was even vaguer with her than with Xiao."

"Oh? How come she knows my name?" Jin challenged.

"I didn't tell her your name," Asuka squeezed her brows in confusion. "At least, I don't remember telling her."

"She could be a spy. Didn't you think about that?" Jin scolded. "People are after us. You shouldn't go making friends at this point in time."

"What do you want me to do? Become rude and insensitive like you!" Asuka spat. Jin had to bite his tongue to keep himself from lashing out.

"_Relax...relax. Remember what Xiao said..._" Jin chanted to himself, his eyes shut tight.

"Uh-oh..." Asuka mumbled.

"What?"

"We went the wrong way," Asuka approached the window at the corridor and pointed out. "See? Dad's office is on the other side!"

"Oh. Guess I forgot. It's been a long time since I last explored this house. Come on," Jin motioned for his sister to follow him. Then, they heard what sounded like a slap, followed by an ear-splitting scream.

"Get away from me! Let...GO!"

Suddenly, the door nearest to them burst open and a woman came out, hurriedly putting on her shades and positioning her scarf around her head.

"Ms. Castinelli!" Jin's jaw dropped, as did Asuka's. Eva Castinelli gasped when she saw them. Though her eyes were obscured by her dark glasses, tears were trickling down her pale cheeks.

"Eva..." Asuka took a step forward. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Stay away from me," Eva growled, in a voice so unlike her own, her finger pointing threateningly at them. "All of you! Stay away from me!"

The siblings watched in disbelief as the woman, who had previously been very nice, hastily making her way towards the staircase. Her threats still hung in the stale air, gluing the Kazamas to their spot.

Just when they thought they couldn't be more surprised, a man came out of the room Eva had just fled from. He had a reddish imprint of what looked like a hand on his left cheek and an obvious smudge of red lipstick on his lips. When he turned his bloodshot eyes to the people gawking at him, he froze.

"D...Dad!"

**Chapter 8**


	8. Patience

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 8: Patience**

"What were you doing in..." Jin trailed off when he saw the way his father avoided his gaze. He had a pretty good assessment of what may have happened, but he didn't want to make Asuka even more upset than she already was.

Swallowing hard, Jin turned his head slightly towards his sister, only to find her in tears. Asuka shook her head softly and put her palm over her open mouth, her shoulders shaking from the beginning of sobs.

"A...Asuka..." Kazuya started to approach them.

"No...no!" Asuka took several steps back. "Dad...how could you...? After everything you said you did for Mom...now, this!"

"Asuka, let me expla"

"Maybe Oni-chan is right," Asuka said with the vehemence Kazuya knew all too well. "Maybe you _are_ just a man blinded by your wanton lust. Maybe you never really cared for our mother...or any other woman, for that matter. Maybe...maybe you did rape Mom!"

SLAP!

The sound of Kazuya's palm hitting his daughter's cheek was like a clap of thunder that seemed to have frozen time. Jin was at a loss for words but his silence could never compare to that of his sister's.

Slowly, Asuka swerved her head to stare disbelievingly at her father, who wore just about the same shocked expression, which he quickly replaced with a look of anger.

"How...how dare you speak to me that way!" Kazuya roared, his forefinger shaking in front of Asuka's face. "How dare you! I am your father!"

"You're not my father!" Asuka yelled back, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes. "My father is in Osaka! You're just an obsessed...sick man! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Almost dramatically, Asuka turned and ran towards the staircase, her sobs and whimpers trailing behind her, echoing through the mansion. Jin shook away from his initial shock and gaped at Kazuya, who had returned to the state of astonishment he had previously been in.

"I don't even know what to say to you..." Jin stated flatly, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't understand what he was feeling at that point but he had no doubt that he'd be raving mad once he regains his senses. He started to turn away.

"Jin...chotto matte."

The moment Kazuya called for him, Jin's anger surged forth. He already had several colorful languages at the tip of his tongue but suddenly, Ling Xiaoyu's words reverberated through his subconscious:

_"The secret is patience, patience and patience. You have to learn to listen too and not just let your anger speak for you."_

"Alright," Jin nodded and faced his father, his arms across his chest. "I'll listen; but you better have a good explanation..."

**Chapter 9**


	9. Influences

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 9: Influences**

Jin walked on towards his sister's room, his emotions in a whirlwind of confusion. He was thinking of so many things that ironically, he didn't know exactly what to think. Kazuya's explanation had left him bewildered, yet determined to see that Asuka heard their father out.

With a heavy breath, Jin reached for the knob, surprised to find it open. He poked his head through the door and glanced around the sitting room.

"Asuka?" he entered, searching for any sign of his sister. There wasn't any. Then, he heard some loud thuds and sobs coming from the staircase. He ran out the room and followed the noises towards Asuka, who was painstakingly dragging her large suitcase down the stairs.

"Asuka! What are you doing!"

Asuka stopped and glared furiously at her brother. She had wiped her tears away but her eyes were still red-rimmed and glassy.

"What does it look like I'm doing!" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm leaving! I can't stand that...that creep any longer!"

"Like it or not, that creep is our father," Jin reminded, coming down closer. "You shouldn't have lashed out at him like that."

"Are you INSANE!" Asuka gave Jin a look of aggravated surprise. "He slapped me!"

"Because you lashed out at him," Jin pointed out again. "Funny. I thought I'd be the one to get that first."

"Know what's even funnier? YOU! The way you're defending him!" Asuka frowned. "How could you! After what he did!"

"Asuka..."

Pivoting quickly, Asuka jogged down the stairs, leaving her brother in hot pursuit but in seconds, she felt him hold her back by her suitcase.

"Let go! Let go!" she cried out childishly, pounding Jin's hand with her free one. That started a tug-of-war for the suitcase but with the siblings high up in the stairs and with gravity continuing on its work, it was only a matter of time before they met some kind of accident.

And they did. Asuka, in her anger, had pulled the suitcase so hard that she took Jin with her, leaving him to tumble with her down the stairs...and fall face flat on her chest. There was a moment of astonished silence before Jin pulled himself up, both his and Asuka's face, the color of pure crimson.

"Y-you...you...HENTAI!"

The impact of Asuka's palm on Jin's cheek couldn't be any stronger. Jin literally flipped in the air before landing hard at the foot of the stairs. Dazed, confused and deeply embarrassed, he sat up and rubbed his cheek while his sister towered over him, wearing such an expression that made her resemble Kazuya's alter ego.

From somewhere behind the staircase, a pair of muffled voices went unnoticed.

"Still want to make sure her boobs are real, Hwoarang?"

"Uhm...no thanks. I think I'll pass. You go do it, Steve."

"You're nuts! Did you see what she did to Kazama? I think we'd better split before they see us..."

"ONI-CHAN NO BAKA! ONI-CHAN NO HENTAI!" Asuka ranted on, stomping her feet up and down the marble floor while Jin tried to hush her down in vain.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! It was an accident! You were the one who caused me to...lose my footing!"

"You and that sick man upstairs are just the same!" Asuka continued with her feverish tantrum. "You're both perverts!"

"Asuka, are you even listening to yourself! You sound like...like..."

"Like who!"

"Like me," Jin answered sullenly, which caused Asuka to become speechless. "You've become so hateful and spiteful that you close your ears to any reasonable explanation"

"You've totally lost it," Asuka rolled her eyes, though her voice was calmer. "I am _so_ not like you! For one thing, I'm not a pervert and I don't jump into conclusions!"

"Really? What do you think you're doing now?" Jin fired back. "You're immediately branding me a pervert even though we both know it was just an accident. Did you think I wanted that to happen? As for Dad..."

"What did you do?" Asuka perked up, cynically interested. "I hope you gave him a good bashing or"

"I didn't," Jin sat down properly on the first step. "I heard him out."

"WHAT! Why!"

"Because that's what I thought you would have done," Jin replied. "And that's also what Xiao said I should do: listen. That's what you should do, too."

Asuka swallowed hard and sat down beside her brother. For the longest time, all she did was stare down at her shoes, the image of Kazuya's open palm flying towards her cheek bringing tears to her eyes.

"Did he have a good explanation as to why he kissed Eva?" Asuka fumbled mindlessly with her shoe laces.

"Yes," Jin nodded. "And...I believe him."

"What did he say?"

"He was trying to bring her back."

"Bring who back?"

"Our mother."

A/N: The little accident on the stairs is inspired from Asuka's T5 ending. I thought I might add that in. Hehehe. For a bit of humor of course...

**Chapter 10**


	10. Confessions

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

Kazuya paced back and forth in his office, his hands clasped behind his back. Jin and Asuka watched him from their seats, waiting with trepidation. Finally, Kazuya slammed both his fists on his desk so hard that the cup of coffee tumbled to its side, spilling the contents down to the carpeted floor.

"Who gave you the right to go snooping through my files!" he waved the folder in front of his children's faces. "WHO!"

"Before that, Dad, I believe you have some explaining to do to your daughter...don't you think?" Jin stated calmly, which surprised both Asuka and Kazuya.

"I thought you already told her!"

"I thought it would be better coming from you. Besides, I'd like to hear it again."

"Fine," Kazuya grunted and sat down. He put his hands at the edge of the desk and clasped them together. "I was watching from the balcony the moment she stepped inside the gates. Even from a distance and with that damned scarf, glasses and make-up, I knew it was your mother right away. I couldn't understand why she would hide under another identity, so I confronted her but she denied ever knowing me. That happened last night..."

"Is that why you got yourself drunk?" Jin asked.

"After I looked through these photos, at the same time discovering you had seen it," Kazuya continued instead of answering, "I felt the need to talk to her, even bringing some pictures with me for comparison. No doubt it's her, but she denied me again. She even laughed at me, saying that I must be some blind old fool who's too wallowed up in his painful memories to truly see what was real. I...I lost myself. I...tried to bring her back in the only way I knew. The rest, you know."

"The rest we know?" Asuka parroted. "You tried to bring her back...by forcing her!"

"I thought if I did what I did, she'd remember me," Kazuya stood up sharply from his seat and turned around to gaze through the window. The gray clouds loomed ahead and brought the start of a soft drizzle.

"That's stupid," Asuka mumbled, making Jin elbow her hard. They shot furious looks at each other again.

"It's not stupid. She remembers those times," Kazuya insisted and sighed. "I know I do. Every...single...detail...in every single waking moment since she came into my life. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I"

"So you admit you are obsessed with her," Jin interrupted, patting his father's folder loudly. "And these pictures"

"Should not have been seen by anyone else! NOT EVEN BY YOU!" Kazuya suddenly roared and snatched the folder away. "Whatever you may think of me, I don't give a damn! Hate me if you must, but I never...I repeat, _never_...forced your mother to do anything she didn't want to do! Yes, I was obsessed with her and still am! The first time I laid eyes on her during the second tournament, I was devoured with a craving but it wasn't lust or anything like that."

"Huh!" Jin looked up in surprise, as did Asuka. They didn't expect to hear such a confession. "What do you mean?"

"Did you...love her...at first sight?" Asuka spoke up in a hopeful voice, remembering what Lei Wulong had said about her mother almost a month before.

"Love...funny word..." Kazuya bent his head down and shook his head, silently cursing himself for his tactlessness. After a moment, he turned his back on Jin and Asuka again, staring intently at the now heavy downpour outside. He tightened his fists to fortify himself. He hated revealing, what he claims to be a miserable life, to anyone; but these were his children. There were just some things he couldn't or rather, mustn't keep from them.

"I didn't know what I felt when I saw her back then," Kazuya began with a voice devoid of any emotion. "Truth be told, I still don't know. But strangely, my first impulse was...to kill her."

A loud gasp escaped from Asuka's lips while Jin drew in a heavy breath.

"It was in my nature," Kazuya quickly explained. "Devil had his full hold of me at the time. I couldn't understand why I wanted to kill her, but I would later learn that it was because she's an angel: one of Devil's mortal enemies. I called her...into this very office. I had a gun prepared in my pocket while she tried to convince me to dismantle my Humaida experiments but strangely, I couldn't bring myself to even touch the trigger. She had me mesmerized...like I was put under some kind of spell. Then, she told me that she was the girl I had met in Yakushima forest back when I was twelve.

"Everything changed at that point. I told her she was mistaken, but she pursued. She showed me my locket which she had kept for over sixteen years and still I pushed her away. She left her assignment and followed me around, trying to make me remember. As the days went on, the situation became...out of control. I lost the desire to kill her...lost desire for anything else...but her. She awakened the emotions I thought I had buried along with my childhood memories and because of that, I put her to such a high pedestal, no other woman could ever compare to her.

"We had...a short-lived affair, in this very estate," Kazuya focused his eyes on his son. Jin instantly understood what lay between the lines. "It would've lasted longer had it not been for the fact that my father challenged me. Even with Devil's powers, I lost the fight. The G Corporation revived me and the rest is history."

"And to think all those years of us growing up, you never gave us a hint that you were alive," Asuka muttered angrily. Kazuya took on a dark look.

"Ingrates," he hissed. "If I showed up, the akuma would've taken you! And who do you think sent you money for your elaborate and expensive clothes! Who do you think gave you enough money for a private school in Tokyo! Who do you think pulled the strings so that you could get into 3WC's junior division! And you, Jin. Who do you think provided for you and your mother when she stopped working after the second tournament! Who do you think sent the three of you all those expensive gifts on your birthdays! ME! And now you tell me I never did anything for you! What about what I'm doing now! I'm trying to bring your mother back, aren't I!"

Jin and Asuka watched speechlessly as Kazuya sat down on his seat and began massaging his temples. The siblings were still trying to digest everything they've just heard. They had spent a lot of time uncovering the truth behind their father's back and yet here he was: confessing more things that they never even imagined he would. They began to wonder what their family would've been like if things had been different.

"I'll...I'll try to speak to Mother," Jin stood up from his seat. "Coming, Asuka?"

"Don't even bother," Kazuya snapped, bitterness dripping from his voice. "She didn't acknowledge me so why should you two be any different!"

"We'll never know unless we try," Jin replied. "Besides, we're her children. We came from her womb. We have more of a...biological connection with her, if that's how you like to put it."

"Fine, fine," Kazuya waved his hand, as if shooing flies away. "Off with you. And Asuka..."

Asuka turned to look into her father's eyes. There was something there that she thought looked like...warmth.

"Uhmm...mind your manners next time," Kazuya said softly and shifted his eyes away. He began arranging the papers on his desk. "And be careful. Don't let whatever she may say get to you. And Jin, watch out for those two idiots."

Jin nodded with a smile. He then leaned over to Asuka and whispered, "That's how he says he's sorry..."

"Hmm..." Asuka faced Kazuya again but this time, with a genuine smile on her face. "Arigato gozaimasu...Dad. And Oni-chan? What two idiots?"

"Let's go, Asuka. Mother could be anywhere by now."

"Before that..." Asuka gingerly approached her father's desk and put on the sweetest look she could muster. "Dad? D'you think I could have those red pair of sneakers? The...uhm...what brand was that, Oni-chan? Oh yeah! The Fireflight 7! Can I have it? It fits well enough and"

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY SNEAKER COLLECTION!"

In a flash, Jin grabbed Asuka by the arm and dragged her out the office.

**Chapter 11**


	11. Taking Off the Mask

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 11: Taking Off the Mask**

"I hope she didn't lock her door..." Jin mumbled nervously as he and his sister made their way to Ms. Eva Castinelli's room.

"What makes you think she's there?" Asuka asked indignantly, trying to hide how jittery she actually was. "And...Is she really Mom?"

"We have to start somewhere and we won't know unless we have a second look at her," Jin answered both questions in a sentence. "When I saw her, I thought she was vaguely familiar...'cept for the heavy make-up. Mother never wears them."

"Really?" Asuka mused. "Wow. She's already beautiful without make-up. No wonder Eva...er...she could pass for a model."

"Here we are," Jin breathed, standing stiffly in front of the closed door.

"Here we are..." Asuka mimicked with a heavy sigh. Less than an hour before, they stood on this exact spot after a ruckus that nearly destroyed the thin fabric that held their chaotic family together. Now, they returned to strengthen that bond by bringing some sense back into their mother, Jun Kazama, who was supposedly hiding under another identity.

"What if Dad's mistaken?" Asuka asked. "What if he was just so drunk, he thought Eva was Mom? What if it's not her?"

"We'll have to find out one way or another," Jin gestured at the door knob. "Be my guest."

"What! No way! You go open it!"

"Ladies first."

"That's so last century, Oni-chan. Besides, you're older so you should do the honors!"

"Fine," Jin rolled his eyes exasperatedly and turned the knob. It was open. He poked his head through the door, gazing over the empty sitting room.

"Maybe she's in there," Jin nodded towards the bedroom door. "You go open it."

"Hey! You're ol"

"I opened this one. You go open that."

Asuka scrunched up her nose in annoyance but nonetheless, followed her brother's orders. She burst through the door, only to end up gasping loudly. Jin entered and he too, joined in his sister's gasp.

The woman they knew to be Eva Castinelli stood stiffly before them, one hand on her hip while the other held the scarf that had previously hidden her raven hair, together with the dark sunglasses that had concealed her eyes. Without these two obscurities, there was no doubt that this woman was indeed their mother, Jun Kazama.

"Such rude children," she shook her head and focused her menacing golden eyes their way. "Didn't your father teach you any manners? Not that he has any...but it only takes common sense to never invade a person's privacy."

"Mother! It _is_ you!"

"NOT ANOTHER STEP!" Eva bellowed, her palm snapping up to stop them. "I don't have children...especially ones as ill-mannered as the two of you. And you best tell _that man_ to keep his filthy hands off me! I'm not the one you're looking for so stay away!"

"But Mother..." Jin's voice began to falter. He was back to square one again. He had done his best to make Aiko Sanada remember during the last tournament and had succeeded in putting doubts into her. But Eva Castinelli's behavior told him she would never hear them out.

"Don't call me Mother," Eva said with a snarl. "Now, leave before I call the police!"

"Mother, you remember Asuka?" Jin presented his sister, ignoring the woman's harshness. "She's the daughter you left with your brother. You've never really met, but Asuka has always looked up to you."

"I have, Mom," Asuka nodded vigorously with tears at the corners of her eyes. "I've always wanted to meet you. I even joined 3WC because of you. I"

Suddenly, Eva let out a round of mocking laughter.

"Ahahahaha! You're all fools!" she jeered. "Insanity must run in your family. I pity you. You better drop your resolve and go on with your pathetic lives," she turned her back on them.

"Mother! What's wrong with you!" Jin reached out for Eva but the moment his fingers touched her shoulder, he received a harsh slap that brought him down the floor. Asuka immediately rushed to help him up.

"M-Mom..." tears rolled down Asuka's cheeks.

"Mother...what's happened to you?" Jin stood up shakily. "You're not the same woman we"

"You're right," Eva nodded in confirmation. "I'm not the same woman you knew. Jun Kazama is dead. Deal with it!" she strode towards the open door and once in the sitting room, she turned to them again.

"If you're not gone by the time I return...I'll kill you."

She slammed the door.

**Chapter 12**


	12. Challenge

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 12: Challenge**

"Come now, Asuka. Stop crying," Jin whispered as they headed towards the estate grounds. A day had passed since their horrible confrontation with their estranged mother. It had been hard for both of them but it was clear that Asuka was affected the most. She wasn't able to stop crying even as they returned to their father's office to bring him the news. Kazuya didn't say anything, though his eyes had constantly rested on his sobbing daughter.

Up to this moment, Kazuya had not said a single word to his children. He didn't even tell them that he was starting the tournament today. They only learned it from the tournament announcer, who had also told them of a last-minute gathering at the grounds.

"I...I can't believe..." Asuka sniffled and choked on her words. Jin gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on. We can't have people seeing you like that. Be strong."

"Thanks, Oni-chan," Asuka wiped her tears with the back of her hand and straightened her spine.

"We can be sure of one thing: that woman _is_ Mother," Jin declared while rubbing his cheek. "Like you, she can slap the hell out of anything!"

"It was your fault," Asuka reminded, but managed a small laugh. She and her brother hastened to the grounds but once there, they stopped.

At the very front of the large crowd, was their mother. This time, she didn't bother to conceal her identity. Except for the bandage which she kept on her right shoulder, she wore no sunglasses and her dark hair was loose, strands of it fluttering in the afternoon breeze. She even wore something quite similar to what she had on in the last tournament, though this time, with a different design.

As if sensing someone watching, she swerved her head towards Jin and Asuka. She narrowed her eyes at the siblings, silently threatening them to stay away or else.

"I think we better steer clear from her," Jin pushed Asuka along further whilst shuddering from his mother's evil look.

"Jin! Asuka! Over here!" a pale hand waved from atop the crowd's heads. When the person jumped up and down, it was Ling Xiaoyu. Jin and Asuka quickly made their way towards her.

"Isn't it exciting!" Xiaoyu declared, spreading her arms wide. "I can't wait for the tourny to begin! How come it took your dad so long to start it? And why are you two so glum?"

"Family issues," Jin and Asuka mumbled at the same time, making Ling Xiaoyu's eyebrows arch up in surprise. However, she knew now to stay away from the matter when it comes to her friends' personal problems.

"I am so ready to beat up that damned kangaroo!" Xiao put on a happier demeanor and pumped her fists in the air. "I'm not gonna eat dirt this time! How 'bout you two? What if you're scheduled to fight one another?"

"That's not going to happen," Jin waved a pamphlet. "I checked."

"Well, you know. They do crazy stuff in this tournament," Xiaoyu shrugged. "Hey! There's my grandpa!"

Jin and Asuka followed Xiaoyu's pointing finger with their eyes. Their jaws dropped when they saw Wang Jinrei, giving them a short wave.

"Wang-san is your grandpa!" Asuka asked in surprise.

"Of course," Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know about him?"

"We met him at lunch one time. He and Dad were talking about something personal," Jin explained. "Xiao, you think you could maybe try and convince him to talk about that?"

"You want me to be a spy? Give you some top secret information from my own grandfather and destroy the trust and loyalty I have with him?" Xiaoyu widened her eyes emphatically.

"Uhmm...something like that."

"Okay," Xiaoyu nodded and with a smile, she made a dash for her grandfather.

"I hope she succeeds..." Asuka spoke up. "I doubt it though."

"KAZAMA!"

"Oh, what now!" Jin rolled his eyes irritably and turned to Hwoarang, who was being tailed by Steve. "Hwoarang, I am so not in the mood to talk to you!"

"Just 'coz your daddy is runnin' this here tournament, doesn't mean you can strut around like you own the whole freakin' world!" Hwoarang complained. "Besides, I wasn't calling for you. I meant Asuka here. How've you been, girl? Haven't seen you around."

"Me too," Steve piped up.

"You stay out of this!" Jin flared, startling the British lad.

"Saw the schedule," Hwoarang changed the subject. He waved his own copy of the pamphlet in front of his rival's face. "D'you know who your first opponent is going to be?"

"I don't care for schedules. I can take you on right now!" Jin positioned himself. He was much to agitated at the time to pass up the chance of venting his anger at someone.

"Finally you and I are on the same page," Hwoarang took on his fighting stance. He was about to make his first strike when someone pulled him back by the collar.

"What's this? My student? Up to no good again, I see."

Hwoarang stiffened and turned his head shakily towards Baek Doo San, who was looking at him with utmost disapproval.

"M-Master...I..."

"Shut your mouth," Baek pulled his student's collar harder and dragged him deep into the crowd. The last thing the Kazamas heard Hwoarang say was, "Ah...nuts..."

"And you? You up to challenge me, too?" Jin focused his attention on Steve but all the while, he was staring at a woman in a purple suit with the same blonde hair he has.

"No thanks," Steve said somberly and disappeared into the crowd. Jin and Asuka stared at each other in bewilderment.

"I guess everyone has their own set of problems," Asuka reasoned.

"For the fifth fight, Paul Phoenix shall battle withHEY! What the!"

Everyone immediately looked up at the balcony, were the tournament representative had been announcing the schedules. Not too many people had listened to him; but he certainly got their attention now.

The microphone captured some muffled conversation before the representative stepped aside, making way for the tournament organizer: Kazuya Mishima.

"What's Dad doing up there?"

"I dunno. I'm sure he's gonna pull a fast one on us again."

"There's some last minute adjustments to the competition schedules," Kazuya declared. He shifted his penetrating gaze over the woman at the front of the crowd, who wore the same expression of contempt as he. "Kazama, Jin and Kazama, Asuka's matches will be cancelled and they shall adjourn atop helipad B within the hour."

"WHAT!" Hwoarang shouted. "That's not fair! I waited all this time toOUCH!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?"

"But MasterOUCH! Okay! Okay!"

"Other than that," Kazuya continued, "I have also cancelled Eva Castinelli's...or should I say, Kazama, Jun's schedules and ask...no; _demand_ that she also go up to helipad B at the same time as the other two Kazamas."

A myriad of whispers broke through the crowd. Jin and Asuka however, were deathly silent.

"Jun! I knew it was you!" Lei Wulong started to approach but when he saw the way Kazuya was glaring at him, he backed off. Meantime, Jun bent her head down and shook it softly.

"You just never give up, do you?" she stared at Kazuya one last time before whipping around and making her way out of the grounds.

"Don't you dare back out of the tournament!" Kazuya threatened heatedly, the volume of his voice making most of the fighters cover their ears.

"Don't worry," Jun called back menacingly and moved her gaze over Jin and Asuka. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you three soon enough."

**Chapter 13**


	13. Akuma

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 13: Akuma**

The ticking of Kazuya's Rolex echoed through his ears along with the howling of the soft breeze. That's how thick the silence was. Every single sound was amplified to deafening.

Sighing heavily, Kazuya dropped his arm to his side and began pacing once more, constantly muttering one curse after another. It's been well over an hour and still, Jun Kazama hadn't arrived atop the helipad...and neither have their children, which, more than anything, frustrated him even more. He had an inkling that Jun may try to avoid them, but he was certain that Jin and Asuka would come.

A few floors down, the Kazama siblings were hastily making their way to the top, though they had to stop more than once to catch their breaths. They were tired, but they knew they had to hurry up the roof.

"Come...on...Asuka..." Jin pulled an already groggy Asuka up the last few steps. When they poked their heads up the stairs, their father immediately whipped around, his expression changing from surprise, to anger, then quickly to disappointment.

"Where's your mother!" he demanded.

"She's not here?" Jin gaped. "But we thought"

"WHERE IS SHE! And what took you two so long!"

"Dad, we tried looking for her," Asuka explained. "We suspected she might try to escape, so we followed her back in the mansion. She wasn't there or anywhere in the estate in fact. We've practically turned this whole place inside out!"

"No..." Kazuya shook his head, his shoulders slumping. He slapped his hand over his face and dragged it down to his chin. "This can't be happening. This CANNOT be happening!"

"Calm down, Dad. We'll just...Dad?" Jin approached his father cautiously, with his sister at his heels. Something strange was happening to Kazuya. His head was hung low and he wasn't breathing normally.

"Dad?"

Suddenly, a rumble of deep, bizarre laughter echoed through Kazuya, shaking his shoulders awkwardly. When he looked up, both his eyes were blazing red and there was a sinister smile on his lips. Jin and Asuka immediately backed off at the sight of his distorted face.

"So...you are Kazuya and Kazama, Jun's children," he spoke in a voice so unlike his own.

"Dad, what are you talking about!" Asuka questioned. "You already know that! And why are you referring to yourself in"

"Stay back, Asuka!"

"Huh? Oni-chan? What's the matter? What's wrong with Dad?"

"It's the akuma," Jin positioned himself protectively in front of Asuka. "Devil's taken over Dad again!"

"NO!" Asuka cried and attempted to rush towards Kazuya, but her brother held her back. "Damn you! What did you do to our Dad! Where is he! DAD!"

"I'm afraid Kazuya Mishima can't hear you, my dear," Devil drawled. "He's at one of his...weak moments."

"Weak moments?" Jin almost laughed. "Our father's not weak! He's never weak!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Devil contradicted, his expression growing even more sinister as his fury began to rise. "You're father is weak because he couldn't...or rather, wouldn't discard, what you humans call, emotions. He's wallowing up in sorrow right now for the loss of that wretched woman. Sorrow...such a sickening word; but not as much as the other feelings he still harbors within himself. It is in these weak times that I become stronger. I must admit: Kazuya had me quite impressed. He controlled me for a very long time."

"Our mother isn't wretched!" Asuka yelled. "She saved Dad!"

"And in doing so, prevented me from becoming even more powerful!" Devil roared. "By bearing you, that woman weakened my powers! But maybe...just maybe, she might have done something for my advantage," he raised his arm towards them, a strange, purple aura enveloping his entire body.

"What are you doing!" Jin took several steps back, careful to block his sister from whatever unpleasantness that was very likely to befall them.

"Something I should've done a long time ago," Devil smirked. His eyes blazed brighter until it was absolutely blinding. Jin turned and shielded Asuka but his efforts where in vain. He could only watch in shock as his sister unexpectedly crumpled to the floor, her screams piercing through the air.

"ASUKA!"

"AAAAH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Asuka squirmed and writhed in pain, confusing her brother. He couldn't see anything physically wrong with her; that was, until he saw a ghastly burn on her left arm, which slowly formed into a dark tattoo: exactly like his own.

"Kazama, Jun may have succeeded in hiding her daughter from me; but you can't escape destiny!" Devil cackled. "You, girl, grew up far from my grasp so your angelic blood dominates. However, that does not change the fact that you have the cursed blood; and now, the curse has finally fallen upon you! You'll soon join the ranks of your parents and your brother...like one big happy family! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Jin lunged towards Devil and pulled him roughly by the collar. "How could you do this!"

"Because I can!" Devil went through a fit of hysterics.

"I don't mean you!" Jin spat, suddenly growing furious. "I meant my father! I know you're in there somewhere! How could you, Dad!"

"O-Oni-chan. W-what are you doing?"

"Shush!" Jin silenced his sister and tightened his hold on Devil, allowing his face to become just as distorted. "Dad! How could you leave us again like this? How could you allow him to do that to you're own daughter! Asuka would've been spared the curse had you not carelessly allowed him to take hold of you!"

Jin saw the red in his father's eyes flicker. Asuka saw it as well and quickly understood what her brother was trying to do.

"Look what it did to me, Dad!" Asuka wailed. "You have to fight it!"

"ENOUGH!" Devil growled and pushed Jin harshly towards Asuka. An intense self-struggle ensued along with the crackling of red and white light spewing from Kazuya's form.

"K-Kazuya! S-stop it! You...can't...SHUT UP!" Kazuya's voice began changing. His arms clasped around himself and he fell down the floor, screaming. After an interminable length of time, his body started to relax and the light that surrounded him ebbed away.

"Dad?" Jin gingerly moved towards his father's heaving form and put a hand on his shoulder. Kazuya jerked a bit before painstakingly sitting up and dragging air into his lungs.

"Dad? Daijobu ka?" Jin asked again, giving Kazuya a short pat on the back.

"Unngh...what happened?"

"Dad! Thank goodness! You're okay!" Asuka rushed towards her father's side and started to help him up but Kazuya wouldn't budge. Instead, he seized his daughter's left arm and examined the burn on her skin. Upon realizing what it was, he shot up to his feet.

"DAMMIT!" he stormed. "I was afraid this was going to happen! I should've just left you in Osaka! You would've been safe there like you had been for the last seventeen years!"

"How long did you think you were going to hide her from Devil?" Jin countered. "Much as I hate to admit it, Devil was right. Just like me, Asuka was born with the cursed blood in her veins. The curse was bound to wrap itself around us no matter how hard we try to escape it," Jin put one hand over where his own tattoo was. "It followed me in Yakushima Forest didn't it?"

"What about Mom!" Asuka's eyes widened at a realization. "She wasn't born with our blood! How come she has a tattoo like ours?"

"Not exactly like yours," Kazuya pressed his lips together. "Since the Devil Gene was introduced to her body via genetic modifications, it reacted with her Angel Gene, which may be the reason her marking is opposite yours; and probably the main reason she's become unstable."

"The real question is...where is she?" Jin brought up. "I can't understand her. I mean...she remembers us, doesn't she? She and Asuka even had a good talk before...before that whole thing in her room. How come she had to disguise herself? How come she denies us? And what's the point of her coming here when in the end, she was just going to leave without so much as a goodbye?"

A memory flashed through Kazuya's mind in an instant: a private conversation he had with an old friend of his grandfather's...

_"It is destiny that you should meet and beget new lives. But it is also destiny that all of you face this great adversary: one that shall bring upon dire sacrifices..._

_"I am afraid nothing can stop it, Kazuya. It is impossible to reverse the cogwheels of destiny once it has started its course...and it began at the moment of your births; sealed by your bond; strengthened by your reunification. The chosen celestial, who has emerged from the ashes of death, must step up to this responsibility...for the world's sake..."_

"Dad? What's wrong?"

An eerie chill suddenly passed through Kazuya. Jin and Asuka felt it too. Absentmindedly, they faced southwest, shivering slightly from whatever inexplicable force that washed upon them mere seconds before.

"D-Did you feel that?" Asuka stammered.

Both her father and brother nodded at the same time.

"She's luring us," Kazuya realized. "That's why she came here. She wants us to follow her."

"Follow her!" Jin repeated. "That's insane! If she did want us to do that, she should've just asked us!"

"Things aren't that simple," Kazuya refuted. "Not with the current situation. And I think I know exactly where to find her..."

A/N: Here's some theory I made about Kazuya's weak moments and well...it may be the reason why he's angry most of the time. If Kazuya feels those 'nice' human emotions (sadness, grief, happiness, love and such), he is vulnerable to Devil's control. Remember his Tekken 5 ending? That's were I got it. And here's a tiny theory on Asuka. She has the Angel Gene and Devil Gene but since she grew up away from Devil's grasp, her Angel Gene dominates while her Devil Gene is dormant. Only after the Devil spirit awakened that (tattoo thing) will she be able to tap on to that power. That should give you some stuff to think about for the later chapters...

**Chapter 14**


	14. Found

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 14: Found**

Jin and Asuka looked up at the white building that loomed almost sinisterly before them. Kazuya had dragged his children thousands of miles away from Japan, to a large secluded facility surrounded by thick, ominous forests. The dark gray clouds, constant thunder claps and lightning flashes mirrored the feeling of foreboding they all carried.

Strewed all over the grounds, were either the dead or unconscious security guards; a feat obviously done by the mutated Jun Kazama. Her presence permeated the area, not only by the sight of the broken gates and bodies, but also by the threatening aura she left behind.

"She certainly made getting past security a lot easier," Kazuya noted while staring at the glass doors, which were practically broken to non-existent.

"Dad? Where are we?" Jin asked, looking around. "This area's...somewhat familiar."

"One of G Corporation's primary facilities," his father answered. "This was the first place we kept your mother before moving her up to Nepal."

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Asuka shot the next question. "Why would she want to go back here? I imagine she couldn't possibly remember this place; being in a coma and all."

As if on cue, an invisible force swept through them from within the building. When it stopped, Jin and Asuka let go of their breaths.

"Does that answer your question?" Kazuya mumbled.

"Ogre!" Jin exclaimed. "He's in there!"

"This facility was built around three years ago: right after the third Iron Fist Tournament," Kazuya explained. "After Jun was fatally attacked by Ogre, I initiated a hunt for it but couldn't make a move when he appeared in the tournament. I didn't want Heihachi to know that I was alive; not yet any way.

"When you defeated Ogre in the tournament, he turned into sparks of light and fled into the dark caverns of his temple, where he could regain his strength. We built this facility over the temple to prevent his escape but we never knew how dangerous the place actually was. The entire area is a maze of puzzles and booby traps. I never got to the heart of the temple, nor did I encounter Ogre. So, I simply had it sealed and brought Jun to Nepal where she would be safe.

"Apparently, Ogre's still in there somewhere; and Jun may have already found him."

"Now I remember!" Jin understood. "This was where the final stages of the third tournament was held! This place used to be Ogre's temple!"

"It still is," Kazuya corrected. "At least, the underground part of it. We destroyed the upper levels of the temple during the hunt. The lower levels are still intact."

"So...Mom's in there to take revenge on Ogre?" Asuka questioned.

"Maybe, but no," Kazuya shook his head. "Like Grandfa...Jinpachi said: ogres are the enemies of both the angels and the devils. Jun now has both genes. It's instinctive of her to find the creature and destroy it...and it may be true for all of us as well," he turned about to face his children fully. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Are you kidding!" Asuka readied her fists. "I didn't have all my matches cancelled and my butt hauled all the way here for nothing! I'm going in!"

"Same here," Jin crunched his knuckles. "We can't stop now. Mother needs our help."

"Very well..." Kazuya nodded, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Jin and Asuka backed off. They were as cold as ice.

"D-dad?"

"Is...is that you?"

Kazuya unexpectedly took on his fighting stance.

"I can't allow you to go on," he spoke ominously. "Not unless you prove yourselves to me."

"Don't be silly, Dad!" Asuka chuckled nervously. "We can't fight you! You're our father!"

"Y-yeah! Besides, we're wasting time! Mother could be in danger!"

"She can take care of herself for now. The question is...can you?" Kazuya dropped down and did a leg swipe but Jin and Asuka quickly dodged it.

"Dad! Stop it!"

Kazuya paid no heed. Instead, he swirled around and around before pulling an uppercut, successfully throwing both his children on their backs. Jin and Asuka shakily got to their feet and when they saw how determined their father was, they came to the same resolve.

"Fine!" Jin readied his fists. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

A/N: It really wasn't stated where the "foreign laboratory" was located but since it was built over Ogre's temple, I just took it as it is and had the facility built over the underground levels of Ogre's temple in the third Iron Fist Tournament.

**Chapter 15**


	15. Devil Within

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 15: Devil Within**

Kazuya's back hit what remained of the glass doors so hard that it broke, causing him to fall inside the building, shards of it following in his wake. He sat up and watched as his children ran towards him with apologetic eyes.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Jin asked, stumbling inside. Asuka was quick to sit down beside Kazuya.

"Dad, we should stop," she stated firmly. "This is all stupid. We're wasting our time and our energies."

Kazuya stared at them, but not exactly at their faces. His eyes were fixated on Jin and Asuka's shoulders. Unbeknownst to them, their tattoos had been glowing all throughout their fight. Jin's was even glowing through his jacket.

Kazuya silently stood up and took something out of a nearby vending machine. He tossed it towards his children, who instantly caught it. It was a small bottle of strange, luminous, orange liquid.

"What's this?"

"Drink it," Kazuya opened his own bottle and drained it in five gulps. "It's one of G Corp's most effective tonics. It'll replenish you in no time."

Jin and Asuka reluctantly drank theirs. It was clear by their faces that it didn't taste great. However, their expressions quickly changed to surprise when they found themselves rejuvenated. They hurried to the vending machine and pocketed more of the tonic.

"You've proven your worth. Now, let's go," almost hesitantly, Kazuya led them inside the building. They trudged along the empty hallway, traversing through the broken glass, debris and pieces of wrecked Jack models.

"First line of defense," Kazuya muttered, indicating the fallen robots. "One of the guards must've triggered it when your mother arrived."

Suddenly, a loud alarm reverberated through the vicinity, startling the siblings.

"What the hell was that?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop using profanity, Oni-chan!"

"Shush!" Kazuya took on a fighting stance. "They're coming. Get ready."

Out of nowhere, several Jack 5s materialized along with some smaller androids. In an instant, they charged.

* * *

"That was easy," Jin declared while running to keep up with Kazuya, who had now stopped to enter the security code to another locked door.

"Didn't even break a sweat," Asuka bragged with a smile. They've gone through most of the upper levels of the facility and thanks to the tonics, they breezed through it.

"Don't be too sure," Kazuya mumbled as the glass door slid open. "It gets harder from this point. Get in."

Once inside, the door sealed itself once more. When they got a good look around, they stiffened.

"Where's the next path?" Asuka's voice started to grow shrill. "There's no door! We're trapped!"

"Don't get yourself worked out. I designed this supposed dead end," Kazuya motioned for his son to come closer and pointed at a large, square container. "Get that thing out of the way. The floor beneath it is made out of glass. We'll have to break it to get to the lower levels..."

* * *

Kazuya's fingers hesitated over the keys to a door's security lock. Jin and Asuka were quick to notice his indecision.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Nothing. Just get yourselves and the tonics ready. This may be tricky," came Kazuya's quick reply. He typed in the code and ushered his children inside. Just like before, the door shut itself automatically. They were now in a circular room, similar to the one they entered about an hour ago.

"Oooh...I'm starting to hate these kinds of rooms!" Asuka whined exasperatedly. "Last time, we had to fight that huge robot. What do we have to fight now?"

"What the hell!"

"ONI-CHAN! Stop using pro"

Jin silenced Asuka when he put his palm on her head and forcibly swerved it to the same direction he and his father were staring. At the very center of the room, stood a man, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Who in the world is that old geezer?" Asuka swatted her brother's hand away.

"That's Heihachi Mishima," Jin began shaking with anger. "He's Dad's father; our grandfather."

"So, that's him," Asuka took on her fighting stance and elbowed Jin slightly. "You wanna go first? Or...huh! Dad! Chotto matte!"

Too late. By the time the siblings got to Kazuya, he had already broken Heihachi's neck.

"Come on, Dad! Quit hogging all the baddies!" Asuka wailed and kicked babyishly at the corpse on her feet. "I wanted my shot at that old fart! I may not have experienced it first hand, but he ruined my life too!"

"You'll get your chance," Kazuya readied his fists, which confused the siblings for a moment...until several more Heihachis materialized around them.

* * *

"Did you see how hard he landed, Oni-chan? Haha! I kicked him so hard on that big fat nose of his that"

"Will you stop talking about that, already? My ears are starting to bleed!"

The Kazamas threw furious looks at each other as the platform they were standing on descended lower and lower until it came to a halt. Kazuya, already infuriated with his children's lack of seriousness, was the first to step out.

"No question about it: this _is_ Ogre's temple," Jin confirmed when he got a good look at the surroundings. They were now walking at a slower pace, mainly due to Kazuya's sudden cautiousness. "Same walls, blocks, torches and cobble paths. The artifacts are a little creepier though..."

"Oh, Dad! I forgot to ask you," Asuka came up to her father's side. "How come the G Corporation has Heihachi clones? I thought they were rivals with the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"It wasn't always that way," Kazuya replied without looking at her. "Like Jinpachi said in the video: those two companies used to be partners. Most of the research from the Mishima Labs were actually collaborations with G Corp. Heihachi had his clones made so that he'd be immortal, in a way. I, on the other hand, used those hideous duplicates as training dummies.

"The rift between them started twenty years ago. Though not intentionally, I was the one who caused it. G Corp took my body and kept me a secret from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Imagine Heihachi's surprise and rage..." Kazuya sniggered, "...when he found out they had me. He was so angry, he sent mercenaries to ransack the G Corp's labs and that added fuel to the fire."

Kazuya made an unexpected stop and whipped around, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked, which was an obvious surprise to the siblings.

"You better tell me the truth," he added coldly when they didn't speak.

"A...a bit dizzy," Asuka squeaked. "But I can still do it! Really!"

"You, Jin?"

"Just a little," he shifted his eyes away. "But we have been going for a while. Even with the tonics, the stress was bound to creep up on us."

"Hmm..." Kazuya pressed his lips together and walked further ahead.

Jin and Asuka looked at each other in confusion before following their father, still oblivious to the start of a light blue glow around their tattoos.

* * *

"Come on, Asuka! You can do it! JUMP!"

"I...I can't! Oni-chan, I really can't!"

"We've gone too far to back out now! You saw Dad and me do it!"

"It's...it's too far away!"

Several hours had passed since the family started their journey deep inside Ogre's temple. Jin and Kazuya had successfully jumped across, though both of them had almost lost their footing. Asuka, on the other hand, was still at the opposite side. In her weakened state and with a few tonics left, she felt that she couldn't possibly pull off the same stunt her brother and father just had.

"Oh, man! This sucks! This sucks big time!" Asuka began stomping her foot and chewing on her lip. They were very close to their goal. One more jump would bring her closer to the distant door on the other side. But still...

"Stop with your whining you little brat!" Kazuya finally scolded, his temper and impatience, flaring. "I've had just about enough of you! You're making us waste too much time! Either you're going to jump or your brother and I are leaving you there!"

Asuka and Jin both froze in their spots. Kazuya's chastisement still echoed within the confines of the inner temple. It was expected of him of course; but he hadn't scolded Asuka like that before: almost like scolding a disobedient five-year-old.

Asuka tried to keep a straight face but quickly turned around when she couldn't. She stormed away, pounding each of her step. Jin whipped around to face his father.

"Why'd you go and do that!" Jin fumed. "Now, we're one person short! And you yourself told us that we'll need all the help we can get!"

"I never said anything like tha"

"BANZAAAIII!"

Startled and wide-eyed, Jin and Kazuya snapped their heads towards the direction of the scream. They found Asuka, in mid-air, her legs stretched out as she tried to reach the platform they were standing on. However, it was clear that she wasn't going to make it.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, Jin and Kazuya made a dive for the edge of the platform, both of them, grabbing each of Asuka's hands in the nick of time. Using all their strength, they quickly pulled her to the safety of the platform.

"Banzai! BANZAI!" Jin recurred. "That's all you can say while doing something as idiotic as that! Banzai!"

"Good job," Kazuya gave his daughter one short pat on the back and stood up. His children looked up at him, shock written on both their pale faces; shock, because he wasn't being sarcastic.

Dusting themselves up, the siblings walked over to Kazuya, who had stopped to stare at the strange, large door beyond the vast hallway. For a long time, they wallowed up in silence, stress, adrenalin and anticipation all wreaking havoc with their fatigue-stricken bodies. Even though they have yet to open it, something was telling them that this was the last door.

"Let's go," Kazuya spoke solemnly and proceeded along the hallway. Jin and Asuka followed suit, a feeling of apprehension trickling down their spines. Each step brought them closer and closer until they covered over half of the lengthy passage.

"Stay where you are!" a voice hissed menacingly; but it wasn't the harshness of the tone that caused the family to heed: it was the familiarity of the voice.

Sure enough, Jun Kazama appeared from behind a pillar beside the door, her golden eyes blazing with that same characteristic fury brought upon by her mutated genes.

A/n: Like the title said: Devil Within. This part is of course, inspired from that Tekken 5 sub-game. I just put teeny bits of the puzzles and such. And the orange tonics? Inspired from the orange flames you'll have to get to increase your life. I'll leave you to wonder about the aoi glow. As for the thing about G Corp and Mishima labs, made that up. It seemed like a good way to explain the Heihachi clones, plus, I mentioned the G Corp+Mishima Z. partnership in Kazama-Mishima Connections 2, remember?

**Chapter 16**


	16. Evil Blood

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 16: Evil Blood**

"It was a mistake showing up in that accursed competition," Jun muttered angrily, stepping up right in front of the door. She wore something bizarre: a kind of purple material that coated around her body like hardened liquid. The skin of her torso was mostly exposed, save for her breasts, which were fortunately covered with the same material. On her forehead, was what appeared to be a small, blue jewel. There were also those same dark markings on her skin, last seen before her escape from the G Corporation several weeks ago. Her ebony hair lay loose around her shoulders, its length reaching almost all the way to her waist.

"Mother..."

"Don't come any closer!" she snarled. "Leave while you still can!"

"Leave!" Jin echoed. "We can't leave now! We've gone too far and done so much just to find you! Mother...please. Let's go home. All of us."

"Home?" Jun went into a fit of disdainful laughter, but it sounded mechanical. "Where is home? That wretched forest? That godforsaken mansion?" she laughed once more before turning serious. "I don't have a home, nor do I have any ties to the world. This is were I belong...where I should be."

"You have a home with us!" Asuka exclaimed emphatically. "We're you're family! You have to come back to us!" she turned towards Kazuya, who seemed to be in a catatonic state, and tugged roughly on his sleeve. "Dad! Say something! Bring back some sense into her! After all, you started ev"

"That's right!" Jun agreed in an accusatory tone. "You started everything! You ruined my life! You're the one who turned me into this...this monster!"

Kazuya snapped out of his reverie the moment those words reached his ears.

"B-but..." his voice began to falter. "But I only did what I did...to keep you alive. I... "

"If being alive means being like this..." Jun jerked her shoulders and a pair of large, dark wings, with slight purple highlights, spread around her, "...then, I was better off dead! Do you know how much I suffered under the G Corporation! How much I suffered under _your_ hands! I could've been spared all this anguish and torment if you had just left me to die in those mountains!"

"You know very well I would never do that," Kazuya closed his eyes and swallowed. "Not then, not now, not ever...and you know why."

Jun bent her head down and let out what sounded like a sigh. A moment of silence shrouded the confines of the inner temple. All through the eerie stillness, Jin and Asuka tried their best to stay calm, even as lightheadedness and unexplained pangs of pain coursed through their bodies like wildfire.

"You're never going to let me go...are you?" Jun finally spoke. She raised her head and waited for an answer, which came in the form of Kazuya's soft nod.

At this, the torches began to dim down one by one. Kazuya, Jin and Asuka instantly felt the presence of evil thicken around them, almost smothering them with a feeling of foreboding. They watched in awe as Jun flapped her wings and suspended herself in mid-air. The whites of her eyes turned into a fiery crimson color while her pupils remained in that same blazing, golden yellow. Then, a perplexing apparition appeared behind her: a demonic wolf spirit that mimicked every single movement she made.

"If you're not going to release me..." Jun said through gritted teeth, her voice, doubled, "...I'LL HAVE TO FORCE YOU!" with a strong flail of her wings, she flew towards her family.

The Kazamas and their father quickly dodged the attempt. When they turned to look up at Jun, they realized she had another agenda in mind.

The wolf behind Jun glowed in the same bright bluish light as she. Her frightening eyes focused their way, the jewel on her forehead glowing brighter and brighter until a powerful ray of light shot out from it. The beam hit hard, leaving all three of them to collapse down the floor, too stunned to even scream out in pain.

Kazuya painstakingly got up on his feet, Jin and Asuka, following his lead. Jun landed in front of them, making them take a step back.

"If you leave now, I may spare you," Jun offered while slowly stepping threateningly towards them. "So...what say you?"

Kazuya swerved his head towards Jin, who shook his head vehemently. He turned towards his daughter and was met with the same reaction.

"We're not leaving...not without you," Kazuya spoke for both his children. He put his arms across his face, purple light cracking from his chest. A third eye opened itself on his forehead. "And if it means tapping into _his_ repulsive power to bring you back, I'll do it!"

**Chapter 17**


	17. Breakthrough

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 17: Breakthrough**

Kazuya fell down on his knees as his horns and wings shrank into nothingness, the color of his skin returning to normal. He was panting heavily, sweat, pouring furiously from his temples. Jin was propped up on his palms and knees, his gaping mouth taking in and breathing out air. He had taken off his jacket before the fight so now, the sweat and bruises on his upper body was clear for all to see. Asuka, on the other hand, was lying flat on her back. Her labored breathing caused her shoulders to shake, her eyes still wide from astonishment.

Kazuya raised his head to gaze at the limp form lying stiffly in the distance. He still couldn't believe that they were able to defeat Devil Jun. It had taken a lot longer than they would've liked, but they had succeeded. He was the only one able to call on to the power of his genes, since his children had no control of theirs.

Still, without their help, there was no doubt he would've lost. Jun had been a fearsome opponent, using not only her own moves but that of others as well...even theirs. She was stronger than they ever expected, constantly getting up on her feet after each hard blow. The fact that they had some tonics on their side was but a minor advantage; though it may have made all the difference.

Jun lay in a fetal position, barely a breath in her unconscious body. Her long hair was strewn mostly over her black wings, which were positioned quite awkwardly on her back. The demon wolf from behind her slowly disappeared. At the same time, her blue aura left in small sparkles, disintegrating as it rose up in the air.

"J-Jin..." Kazuya painfully staggered up. "S-see to your sister. See that she gets up on her feet. I'll go get your mother."

Jin nodded silently and moved to do as he was told. Kazuya stumbled towards Jun whilst gripping his shoulder tightly. He had been hit by her lethal ray countless times, mostly due to his trying to shield Jin and Asuka from a similar fate.

Now, several thoughts ran through his head. It was clear that Jun remembers them, but how could she accuse him of ruining her life? How could she be so angry at him? At their children? Why was she so adamant about staying in this desolate place, even to the point of trying to kill them for it?

All through his tumultuous contemplations, only one rang clearly: get her out and get her out FAST. That resolve gave him the strength to inch closer and closer to her.

_"I'll prove you wrong yet, Wang Jinrei,"_ Kazuya thought to himself, a victorious smirk on his lips. _"I'll even do more and prove those goddamned prophecies wrong! Jun and I...Jin and Asuka...we'll conquer Fate! This pathetic, miserable world can go to hell for all I care! I'm getting everything back!"_

Just as Kazuya started to kneel down beside Jun, a loud rumble resounded through the passage, disrupting him from his task.

"What the hell was thaOW! Asuka!"

"How many times do I have to scold you about that filthy mouth of yours, Oni-chan!"

"Scold! You mean pummel! I have a good mind to drop you on the floor!"

"Before you do that, I'll go ahead and do this!"

"AW! AW! AW! STOP IT! YEEOUCH! CUT IT OUT!"

"If I had scissors, I'm gonna do exactly that!"

_"What now!"_ Kazuya rolled his eyes and swiveled his head towards his children. They were in one of their spats again, though this time, things were getting physical. Jin was carrying Asuka on his back. Apparently, she still had enough energy to pull roughly on her brother's ears, which were now the color of fresh tomatoes. Jin was running around in circles, screeching in pain. He didn't dare let go of his sister, for fear of his ears being torn free from his head.

"CAN YOU TWO GET ANY MORE IMMATURE!" Kazuya shouted, waving his fist angrily in the air. "ASUKA! Let go of your brother's ears! JIN! Put your sister down! Once we get out, we're going to have a talk about all your imbecilic antics! I'm getting sick and tired of putting up with your infantile bickering all the time! Don't you realize how old you are! You're practically adults, for crying out loud!"

"He/She started it!" Jin and Asuka pointed at each other. They then glared at each other angrily. "No, I didn't! You did! No, you did! Stop repeating everything I say! Why, I oughtta"

"One more word out of you two and I'llHUH!" Kazuya was cut short when another thunderous rumble jolted through the vicinity. It was strong enough to stop Jin and Asuka from their squabbling. All three of them riveted their gaze to the large door. A bright, pulsating glow wrapped around it before disappearing in the same way Jun's aura had.

The door slid apart and into the opposing walls, gradually revealing what was inside. Blinding light was the first to escape its confines but once the entrance was fully opened, it faded away. A burst of cold air wound itself around the passage, which, strangely enough, nailed Jin and Asuka to where they stood. And when Kazuya focused his eyes on the figures inside, he became just as frozen.

**Chapter 18**


	18. Competing Lives

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 18: Competing Lives**

"Come on, Grandpa! You promised that if I beat the crap out of you, you'd tell me what I want to know!"

"I never promised anything," Jinrei grumbled while rubbing his back. "I said that I _might_ tell you. Now, I decided...no. I won't tell you. Part of it is because of the foulness of your language. Besides, the Mishimas and the Kazamas do not concern us. We should leave it at that."

"You're such a hypocrite!" Ling Xiaoyu shook her head in disapproval. She and her grandfather, Wang Jinrei, were now ambling towards the estate square, where a large monitor broadcasting the current fights was installed. "You talked with Jin and Asuka's father, didn't you? I reckon that was pretty important. So please! Please tell me!"

"I never really asked you how you knew..." Jinrei narrowed a suspicious eye at his granddaughter. "How did you?"

"Jin and Asuka told me."

"And they, in turn, told you to go to me and fish around for answers," Jinrei nodded in understanding. "I should've known those two can be quite shrewd; just like their father. Even used my own kin to plot against me..."

"Oooh! Stop being so melodramatic, Grandpa!" Xiaoyu stomped her feet angrily. "They just wanna know what's going on! They've been depressed for days...maybe because of that secret conversation."

"I really cannot and will not tell you," Jinrei strengthened his resolve. "Those words are only meant for the ears of the Kazamas and Mishimas. As much as I'd like to tell your friends everything, I cannot let the course of destiny take a wrong turn. I am only a guide and am obliged to relay only what is needed for them to go into the correct path...and I've done that through Kazuya Mishima.

"Now, just pipe down and enjoy the rest of the battles while I...uh...sit down and relax..." Jinrei wheezed and sat himself heavily by a bench. Xiaoyu glared at him for a moment before sighing in exasperation. She stared at the broadcast of Paul Phoenix's fight with Marshall Law for a while; then, she sat beside her grandfather.

"Oh. Hey, Xiao," came the glum voice of Hwoarang, as he walked up beside the bench. "How'd you do?"

"Managed to beat the crap out of my grandpa," Xiaoyu bragged but her smile quickly faded. "Did pretty good in the next few rounds until that stump man came. What in the world was that, anyway? Oh, I didn't ask how you did. How did you do, Hwo?"

"Lost my motivation," Hwoarang put his hands behind his head and leaned against a nearby tree. "With Kazama gone, what's the point of continuing? So I dropped off the tournament."

"Which Kazama are you talking about? Jin or Asuka?"

"Both," Hwoarang shrugged.

"Oh my, Hwo. I didn't know you were B.I..." Xiaoyu teased.

"WHAT! HELL, NO!" Hwoarang blushed heavily, his face, fierce. "I've got different reasons for both of 'em! For good competition: Jin. For inspiration: Asuka. But don't tell her brother that."

"Yeah, whatever...huh?" Xiaoyu, along with Hwoarang and Jinrei, turned to see the commotion nearby. A small group of orderlies was pushing a gurney, which held a good-looking man with silvery white hair. He apparently had a broken arm and was moaning, rather exaggeratedly, in pain. A voluptuous brown-haired woman in red was holding his good hand as he was brought up to the ambulance.

"Oh, Lee, darling. Why didn't you evade my attack? Didn't you tell me to be serious? You promised that whoever loses between us gets...you know. How are we supposed to do that with your injury?"

"But alas, my princess Anna, I have lost all will to fight...with that damned brother of mine gone. How, oh how will I ever truly reclaim this empire and make you queen? Oh...the pain...in my arm and in my heart..."

"Darling, don't despair. Just rest your beautiful head on that fluffy pillow. I'll take good care of you and make you feel like a king all over again. You want that don't you?"

"Looks like you're not the only one who's lost the spirit because of a Mishima," Xiaoyu made a disgusted face, relieved when the ambulance finally sped away with the overacting lovers. "Man...talk about really overdoing it. If I had eaten something for lunch, I could've hurled all over this estate."

"You and me both...blech," Hwoarang stuck out his tongue. "Why some guys can act like that is beyond me."

"Wait a minute. Xiao. You didn't eat anything for lunch!" Jinrei riveted his reprimanding eyes at his granddaughter. "What would your mother say once she learns of this? She'll blame me for turning you into skin and bones! Now, go on and"

The clicking sound of high-heels, hitting the pavement, was the next to disrupt the conversation. A blonde woman in a gold suit stopped in front of them and looked around a bit, before turning to the three people in front of her.

"Have you seen my wretched sister and her idiot boyfriend?" she asked gruffly. "She's this brown-haired bitch and the guy's a silver-haired bastard."

Silently, Xiaoyu, Jinrei and Hwoarang pointed to the right direction. The woman gave them a quick 'thank you' and took off in a Lambourgini.

"That was Nina Williams, wasn't it?" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow, watching as the car burned rubber out of the estate grounds. "I noticed that Steve's been staring at her a lot lately. Probably has a crush on her."

"I don't think so," Xiaoyu refuted. "I mean, look at them. They look so much alike! I'm thinkin' Ms. Williams is Steve's sister or something. Besides, it's much too obvious that you two horndogs got your lusty eyes on Asuka. What's with men and breasts anyway?"

"Ah, jealous now, aren't we?" Hwoarang snickered.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"Sure you are! Asuka's got a killer rack and you"

"Could you two please shut your filthy mouths? Your conversation is not a fitting one to be discussed in front of an old man!"

Xiaoyu and Hwoarang meekly obeyed but the silence was short-lived. Another woman, this time with long, brown braids, was jogging past them. A large sumo wrestler, carrying a bouquet of roses, was trotting close behind.

"I told you, I can't understand a word you're saying!" the woman called back to the wrestler. "I know you're nice and all, Mr. Ganryu, but I'm far too busy to talk to you. Please, just leave me alone!"

"J-Julia-chan!" the wrestler panted heavily, his large weight slowing his pace. "Matte! Julia-chan! Aishteru yo! Julia-chan!"

Xiao and Hwo looked at each other and started to open their mouths to speak but Steve Fox suddenly appeared in the scene, looking around in the same way Nina Williams had.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Ms. Williams?" Steve asked, almost frantically. "I need to talk to her. She has...we have the same shade of blon"

"She went that way. Just follow the Lambourgini," Hwoarang cut him off.

"Thanks," Steve gave him a grateful nod and hopped on to a motorcycle, quickly speeding towards the estate's exit.

"Boy, everyone's in a hurry," Hwoarang scratched at his fiery strands. "Damned dude didn't even say a proper goodbye."

"Uh...Hwo?" Xiaoyu bit her lip. "Did Steve just take your motorcycle?"

"What the! NO!" Hwoarang instinctively made a run for it but upon realizing that it was far too late, simply fumed in frustration. "My baby! How could you take her! Damn that Steve! I'll make sure he'll pay! I'll...YEOOUCH!"

"Ah...so this is where my coward of a student's been hiding all this time," Tae Kwon Do master, Baek Doo-san, pulled roughly on Hwoarang's ear.

"Aaagh! Let go of me, old man! OUCH!"

"You have some nerve...going with that attitude of yours. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Baek shook his head softly. "And to think I considered you my star pupil. Where's your sense of pride! How could you walk out of your battle like that? You were so close to finishing this tournament!"

"My motorOUCH!"

"You'll have a lot more things to worry about than that silly vehicle of yours! Come on! I'm not going to let you off easy this time!"

"Master! Please! Ouch! I bought that baby with my own money! My sweat and blood went through thatAck!"

"Boy, won't Asuka just looove to hear about this!" Xiaoyu called teasingly when Baek had dragged Hwoarang further away from the square.

"Consider yourself lucky to have me for your master and grandfather," Jinrei noted.

"Lucky!" Xiaoyu scoffed. "I don't thi"

"PAUL PHOENIX WINS!"

"What!" Xiaoyu quickly focused her attention on the large screen before her, as did Wang Jinrei and the other fighters who had come to the square. The broadcast of the tournament's final stages showed Paul Phoenix, pumping his fists up in victory.

"I win! I win!" Paul walked around in small circles, holding his arms up for all to see. He then turned and smiled smugly at Marshall Law, who was down on all fours, panting and wheezing.

"Okay now, buddy," Paul knelt down beside his fallen opponent and held out his hand. "A deal's a deal. Pay up."

"W-well...part of the deal was that if one of us wins the tournament, the bills would either be paid or forgiven, right?" Law reminded. "I lost, but you still have a chance! You said so yourself that you always wanted to defeat Kazuya Mishima, remember?"

"Oh, yeah...almost forgot about that," Paul twisted his lips in thought. "Alright. Time for me to face him. But you better not run away again!"

"My dear friend, when have I ever run from you?" Marshall let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't be a hypocrite! Our friendship is on the line here!" Paul wagged his finger threateningly. "It may just be money, but you don't call 345,000 _just_ money! I need the dough too!"

Then, the announcer's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Due to the absence of Mr. Kazuya Mishima, Paul Phoenix wins by default! He is the new King of the Iron Fist Tournament!"

"WHAT!" Paul, as well as the other fighters who were watching, chorused. Marshall Law, on the other hand, was trying his best to hold back his jubilation.

"Congratulations, Paul!" Law shook Paul's hand vigorously. "And like you said: a deal's a deal! I'm off the hook! You got a billion dollars with you now!"

"I...won...?" Paul blinked several times. It took a few more moments for everything to sink in. "I WON! I WON THE FREAKIN' TOURNAMENT! AT LONG LAST! AFTER OVER TWENTY YEARS OF WAITING!"

"This is ridiculous!" Xiaoyu seethed. "Of all people to win! That old guy had to beat me to it!"

"That 'old guy' is already a veteran," Jinrei corrected. "I think you need a little more humility. And...huh!"

"Grandpa?" Xiaoyu turned questioning eyes at Wang. "What's the matter?"

"It...can't...be..." Jinrei's eyes were wide with fright. "He's...here..."

"Who's..." Xiaoyu trailed off when she heard a cackle of strange laughter coming from the speakers. When she turned to look at the monitor, it showed nothing but static.

**Chapter 19**


	19. Possessive Instincts

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 19: Possessive Instincts**

Kazuya swallowed hard, his shock and astonishment causing him to hold his breath. In the circular room beyond the door, was a sight that he never thought or dreamed he would see.

It was Ogre. He seemed to have grown in size since the third Iron Fist Tournament, his mere presence even more frightening. A dark, purplish aura engulfed his sickly green body, crackles of black light spewing from his fearsome form.

Slowly, Ogre turned his crimson eyes to where the family stood. Dangling on his hand, its neck wrapped tightly around his fingers, was another strange, horrible-looking creature with reddish purple skin, sharp claws and large spikes on its back. It was apparent that Ogre was absorbing the life from this beast. When it turned its head to the open doors, Kazuya couldn't stop himself from gasping.

"G...Grandfather...?"

"K...Ka...zuya..." Jinpachi croaked in a broken voice. He turned his silvery-gold eyes towards the two other people beside Kazuya: his great-grandchildren. "Y...you...brought...them. I...am...grate...ful. B-but...I fear...it's far...too...late. P-perhaps...you shouldn't have...come. The cho...HUGKH!"

"Grandfather!" Kazuya started to charge forward when Ogre moved Jinpachi's limp and altered body in front of himself, as if to use it as a shield; but it wasn't long before Kazuya realized what Ogre was really trying to do.

With his neck still enveloped in Ogre's fingers, Jinpachi raised his head and rested his gaze over the people before him. He no longer wore a look of sincere concern, but an expression of pure evil: exactly like Ogre's.

"Bearer of the Devil blood. We meet again," Jinpachi spoke in a deep, monstrous voice. When Kazuya saw how Ogre's red eyes blazed, he realized that the creature was speaking through his grandfather.

"Why so silent?" Ogre asked. "Are you frightened? You should be. You are in the presence of a god!" he cackled. "I sense your hatred for me. Can you still not forget how I destroyed the one thing you held most dear?"

"YOU DIDN'T SUCCEED, YOU FOOL!" Kazuya denied vehemently. "I fought you off without even breaking a sweat! Why should this time be any different!"

" I admit: I underestimated you then," Ogre agreed. "And so, I recoiled myself back in the shadows. But now, I have enough power not only to destroy both of you bearers, but the entire world!"

"Ha! Did you really think I'm going to allow that to happen!" Kazuya smirked arrogantly, but so did Ogre.

"Imbecile. You didn't just allow it; you _made_ it happen," Ogre hissed triumphantly. "You and your brood broke the seal; freed me from my imprisonment. For that, I am grateful..."

"Freed you!" Kazuya snapped his head back towards Jun's unconscious body, his eyes widening at a terrifying realization. He was unable to notice the emptiness in Jin and Asuka's eyes or the brightness of the blue glow around their identical tattoos.

"Your intentions may have been noble; but in your blood, flow the seeds of evil," Ogre stated. "You, Kazuya, are evil. You cannot escape it. No matter what you do, the outcome will always be malevolent. You and I are just the same..."

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO YOURSELF!" Kazuya spat. "I'm not like you! I don't thirst for blood or power! Not anymore!"

At this, Ogre let out a round of thunderous laughter.

"It may be so...but no matter how much you say you've changed, it is in your blood," Ogre's laughter rumbled through Jinpachi.

Then, a loud crack was heard, after which, Jinpachi's body disintegrated into dust. Before Kazuya could react, Ogre started to change. Ghastly sounds resonated through the room as it took on a horrendous form: the same hideous monster that he had fought six years ago in the mountains of Yakushima...but it was still changing.

Ogre's body grew bigger and bigger until it was thrice the size it once was. The spikes at the ends of its gigantic bat-like wings sharpened to the point of appearing lethal, as did its claws, horns and teeth. The Devil Gene it had assimilated from Jinpachi's body had initiated these differences in its manifestation, most especially in its power.

The mutated True Ogre took a small step forward and raised its snake-like appendage to Kazuya. Though it didn't speak, Kazuya could hear its words in his mind...

_"Come forth, the demons in your blood! Abandon all thoughts and surrender to the malevolence in your veins! The time has come to engage in the inevitable battle instigated eons passed!"_

More of True Ogre's chants bombarded Kazuya's thoughts. He felt the devil inside him slowly take over his senses. He shook his head vigorously, but that seemed to further augment his dizziness. His vision started to darken. He could hear Devil's triumphant laughter...until he saw Jun's face behind his closed eyes.

"NO!" Kazuya screamed and stood tall as Devil's presence retreated into the darkest shadows of his soul. "I'm not going to give in this time! I'm not making the same mistake I did in the second tournament!"

_"Imprudent mortal..."_ True Ogre growled. _"Did you think I was calling unto you?"_

Kazuya's eyes widened when he grasped the meaning. Within moments, he heard the first screams. He whipped around only to see his children, down on their knees with their heads buried in their palms.

"ASUKA! JIN!" Kazuya rushed towards their side and attempted to help them up on their feet. "Come on! Pull yourselves together! Fight it! Don't give in!"

"AAAGKH!" Jin pushed his father away and crumpled to the floor. The dark markings began to appear on his face and torso, his eyes taking on that sinister silver color.

"Dammit, Jin! You're stronger than this! FIGHT IT!"

But it was too late. Jin, whose body had grown accustomed to the transformation, morphed quicker than before. Horns sprouted from the sides of his skull and his black wings spread wide from his back. Red light crackled through his body, his clothes changing to mirror his ensuing evil.

In moments, Devil Jin was already up but he paid no attention to his father or his sister. His menacing gaze was focused solely on True Ogre. With a strong flap of his wings and a roar from his darkened lips, he charged towards the creature and began attacking it vigorously.

"Aaaaghkkk...D...Da...ad..."

"Asuka!" Kazuya tore his eyes away from the battle before him and caught his daughter just in time. He knelt down and tried shaking her back to her senses. "Look at me, Asuka! LOOK AT ME! You can fight this! Don't let it take over you!"

Asuka leaned her head against Kazuya's shoulder, her fingers latched tightly on his sleeve. She shut her eyes tight when sparks of red electricity started to run along her figure. The glow around her tattoo shone brightly while dark markings, exactly like her brother's, appeared on her skin.

"D-Da...d..Daddy..." Asuka whimpered, tightening her grip on her father's shirt. She was so frightened with the changes in her body that she felt like nothing but a helpless child. "I don't...wanna...be...AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Asu...Unnh!" Kazuya was shoved away harshly, causing him to fall on his back. He sat up and watched helplessly as his daughter began to mutate.

It was clear by her anguished cries that everything was painful for Asuka: the way her horns pierced sharply out from both sides of her head, the way her black wings tore out of the skin of her back and the way her body had to quickly adjust to the new sinister power spewing from inside of her.

Bright light engulfed Asuka and when it evanesced into nothingness, her garments had changed into a revealing combination of red and black: the same colors Devil Jin wore. Spikes protruded from the knuckles and elbows of her hard gloves, as well as on the knees of her boots. A large chain snaked its way around her waist. She was breathing heavily, her dark lips agape. On her open chest were the same incomprehensible symbols her brother had. Her once brown eyes were now an icy white, her skin taking on a pallid tint.

In the blink of an eye, Devil Asuka flew towards True Ogre and joined her brother in combat. Kazuya shakily got up on his feet, his eyes alertly following his children's moves. Both Devil Jin and Devil Asuka were flying around True Ogre, kicking and punching it each opportunity they got. They frequently shot powerful beams at it even though using that power caused them to become woozy, which left them vulnerable to True Ogre's fire breaths.

Upon witnessing this, Kazuya came to a dreadful awareness: Devil Jin and Devil Asuka were acting on the instincts brought upon by the combination of their genes. They were mindlessly giving everything they had just to destroy the enemy...even if it meant killing themselves for it.

Kazuya shifted his gaze on Jun. She was still lying stiffly at the foot of the entrance, her short breaths barely noticeable. He was toyed with the notion of escaping with her but just as quickly, he pushed that thought away.

Once again, he called on to the power of his genes and transformed himself. Flapping his purple wings, Devil Kazuya lifted himself from the ground and joined in the struggle.

_"I promised myself that I was going to take everything back...and I meant EVERYTHING!"_

A/N: O...kaaaay...now why did I expound further on Asuka's transformation rather than Jin? Well, that's mostly 'coz you can picture Devil Jin easily...unlike Devil Asuka. Hehehe. You wanna see her? Check out the fanart section of my Jun/Kazuya site in kazxjun.tk

**Chapter 20**


	20. Awakening

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 20: Awakening**

Dizzying punches...

Lethal kicks...

Hard falls...

Searing pain...

Scorching heat...

Fading consciousness...

Kazuya slowly opened his eyes to the horrors before him. He was lying on his stomach, his face set sideways on the cold, marble floor of the inner temple. Small flames from True Ogre's breaths danced everywhere. On the once immaculate walls, were the cracked impressions of bodies where True Ogre had smashed the mutated Kazamas and their father.

"Uhh..." Kazuya grunted and willed himself to stand up but he could barely move a muscle. The fight had ensued, forever it seemed. His body was already weak from the last fight with Devil Jun and he had given it all in the current battle...but it wasn't enough.

The rumbling sound of rocks echoed through the circular room. Through his hazy vision, Kazuya saw Devil Jin and Devil Asuka, push a large chunk of the wall which had pinned them to the floor. They stood up, blood trickling down their heads, arms and legs. Their clothes were torn and severely burned. Devil Jin's right arm was limp and obviously broken. Devil Asuka was hobbling on one foot and one of her wings was positioned at an awkward angle. Though brutally injured, the siblings continued to move towards True Ogre, their icy gaze showing their blind determination to kill.

"Jin...Asuka...stop..." Kazuya croaked and made another attempt to stand up but only managed to twitch his fingers.

Slowly, his eyelids drooped in defeat. It was over. He'd lost the power. Jin and Asuka would surely be killed and in minutes, he and Jun may be next. Everything he had worked for for over twenty years was falling apart before his very eyes...and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop it.

* * *

"She looks just like you..."

"You think so? Still, I think she has your nose...a little bit of your full lips, and her grandmother's beautiful hair. Yes...she somewhat takes after your mother."

"No, she takes after you more. And she definitely has your eyes."

"Haha! That, I agree with. It's only fair. Jin's got most of your features."

"Uhhm...Jun, I think it's time. You should give her to your brother."

"Please, just one more minute. One more minute. She's so precious..."

"She is, but we can't waste any more time. She's vulnerable as she is."

"But Kazuya...don't you want to hold her?"

"You know I've held her enough. Please don't try to make excuses."

"...I...you're right. I...I just can't believe we have to..."

"We don't have a choice. You and I both know that. But I promise...one day, you, Jin, Asuka and I, will be together..."

* * *

"Get out! Get out of here, old man! You're a liar! A goddamned liar! I hope you rot in hell!"

"Funny...I was hoping that won't happen to you. Believe it or not, Kazuya: I do not wish ill of you. I have never wished ill of you, or your family because I have been a part of it since before you were born. I never wanted to tell you, but you called for me and so, I relayed the truth. I didn't expect any thanks from you so"

"How could you expect me to thank you for news like that! If you don't get out this minute, I'll wring your neck!"

"And what do you hope to achieve by killing me? Do you think that would stop the wheels of destiny from turning? Do you think that would make you triumph with your ambitions? No. It would simply add to the towers of your sins. I'm not saying you deserve this...but, maybe you do. Or maybe you don't. Yours is a life of misery brought upon by a harsh childhood but you should've lead a different life and not succumbed to what your father wanted you to be."

"Jinrei...if you so much as utter another..."

"I'm sorry things couldn't be the way you wanted. I'm sorry that some undeserving people had to share your burden. But perhaps it's not too late for you. Maybe you can still atone for your crimes..."

* * *

Kazuya's eyes snapped open when he heard the muffled screams of his children. With new found strength, he pushed himself up and got on his knees. When he saw what was happening, he was speechless.

Devil Jin and Devil Asuka were trapped in True Ogre's grasp, Devil Jin, constricted in the creature's snake-like arm. Their heads were rolling weakly to their sides as the strength and power from their altered bodies were sapped out by their captor, feeding its own mass.

"N-no...ssstop..." Kazuya finally stood up and started to call on to his genes...until he felt a bizarre presence.

Suddenly, True Ogre let go of Devil Jin and Devil Asuka. A transparent, bright blue, pulsating orb enveloped its body. It tried punching its way out of the bubble but it was unsuccessful. Even its fire breaths backfired to itself, making it howl out in pain.

Similar orbs wrapped around the weak bodies of Devil Jin and Devil Asuka and slowly lifted them into the air. The moment these mysterious spheres encased them, their horns and wings shrunk into nonexistence; though the dark markings on their skin remained. Kazuya quickly turned to the source of the mystifying force and when he faced it fully, his jaw dropped.

With her dark wings spread wide, Jun gradually set her hand down, the blue light from it, vanishing. The bright glow of her golden eyes also began to dim. Breathing heavily, she staggered into the room.

**Chapter 21**


	21. Final Truth

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 21: Final Truth**

Everything seemed to have fallen silent the moment Jun appeared at the door...yet, the silence was deafening. Her dark hair concealed most of her face but it failed to hide the way she grimaced in pain. With one of her hands over her stomach, she moved a few more meticulous steps inside the room. When she arrived at Kazuya's side, her knees buckled and gave away. Kazuya caught her by the waist just in time.

"Jun!" he shook her softly, careful not to touch her broken wing. Jun seemed to stiffen for a while before a deep sigh reverberated through her shoulders.

"K-Kazuya..." Jun whispered, her voice, close to cracking. "Gomen nasai..."

"Huh! What the--" a blue orb, exactly like the ones that enveloped Jin and Asuka, also wrapped around Kazuya and, like his children, he was levitated off the floor. "Jun! What's wrong with you! Let us go! JUN!"

Jun didn't heed. She simply straightened herself and moved her unwavering gaze over True Ogre, which was still trying to escape its spherical confinement. Kazuya continued to call to Jun, his screams loud enough to wake Jin and Asuka from their abrupt slumber.

"Uhhh...what happened...? M...Mother?"

"D-Dad? Mom! What's...happening!"

"JUN!"

"I'm sorry, Kazuya...children..."

They all fell silent when Jun spoke. With closed eyes, she turned to face her family and when she opened them, they were no longer that frightening golden color. Instead, they were back to those pleasant onyx pearls she always had.

"Jun..."

"Mother..."

"Mom..."

"I'm really sorry...to have you go through all this," Jun shook her head regrettably. "I suppose you'd want to know the truth?"

"What's wrong with you, Jun!" Kazuya pounded his fists against the orb. "We're so close to having everything! All we have to do is get out of this hellhole! All of us!"

"I'm sorry, I can't come with you," Jun shook her head again. "Please...listen to what I have to say...and then you'll realize how pointless my escape will be.

"I really don't know where to begin, but I'll try to explain as much as I can," Jun drew in a heavy breath. "Ever since I was a child, I've always been called the chosen one. And in the second Iron Fist Tournament, I was once again, called as such, by a man named Wang Jinrei..."

"That old bastard!" Kazuya brought his fists against the orb again. "You shouldn't have listened to him! He's full of sh--"

"No, Kazuya," Jun refuted. "He was right: I am the chosen one, brought to save you...but I..."

"You failed," Kazuya continued the sentence and looked down. "You failed because of me."

"You made a choice," Jun put on a tight smile. "You had to make a decision...but it was a selfless decision. You didn't think of yourself. There was no thirst for power in that choice. But either way, you would've lost. It's...what was meant to be.

"Thinking you dead, I secluded myself back in Yakushima...but you returned to me. You fulfilled your promise and it was then that I knew...I hadn't failed. I had saved that kind young boy I first met in those same forests and brought him back even though the tide had gone against me.

"Four years after Jin, we had Asuka," Jun turned to her daughter and beamed the warmest motherly smile. "You were just as adorable as your brother...but circumstances forced me to give you up. It was the hardest thing I had to do, but it was for the best.

"Then, six years ago, this thing...Ogre..." Jun gestured to the monster behind her, "...arrived at Yakushima forest. It sensed mine and Jin's presence and it quickly set out to kill me and assimilate my powers to its body. But then...someone came and fought the creature off. I'm not sure, but I believe it was you, Kazuya..."

Jin and Asuka snapped their heads in unison towards their father, whose lips remained sealed in that characteristic frown.

"You took me into G Corporation...kept me alive," Jun's eyes fleeted away for a moment. "When I woke up, I hadn't a clue as to who I was and so I was easy prey for G Corp's schemes. But as you know, everything came back to me in the last tournament.

"After they abducted me, G Corp tortured and brainwashed me into doing their bidding. A young scientist named Dr. Vivian Vetra and an orderly, Carlos Roesch, reversed the process but I wasn't able to thank them. The moment I regained my memory, I saw nothing but the horrors I underwent in that corporation. I...I gave in to the malice introduced in my veins and killed everyone...even those who had helped me.

"I quickly fled that godforsaken place. I didn't want to kill anymore. I kept thinking about all three of you and the life I wanted to lead with you. When I felt your presence, I was elated. I immediately set out to return to you but I feared that G Corp may have sent some agents to hunt me down...and I know that once confronted with one, I would kill again. So, I hid myself under another name...disguised myself..."

"You didn't do that to hide from us?" Asuka cut in.

"No, dear..."

"Then, why did you deny us?"

"I'm getting to that," Jun tucked her lips in. "I didn't think anyone would recognize me so soon, but when I stepped through the gates, he was right there, waiting for me..."

"Dad?" Asuka's eyes rested on Kazuya for a moment.

"No," Jun answered with a sigh. "I wish it had been, but it wasn't. It was Wang Jinrei."

"I'm beginning to hate that man," Jin declared through clenched teeth. "What did he want this time!"

"I felt the exact same way...even more so, when he told me the truth," Jun looked away. "In fact, I almost killed him...but that, in itself, was enough to convince me that he was right. I wasn't normal...and I was never meant to lead a normal life. I had bigger responsibilities...bigger than that of my own family.

"Wang-san told me to go, but I stayed on rebelliously, hoping to have a glimpse of you. Then, Kazuya came to me...and I denied him...twice. I approached my own children but when they approached me, I denied them. For that...I'm terribly sorry..."

"But why did you do it, Mother!" Jin demanded. "You came to the tournament to be with us, right!"

"I left the tournament and headed to this very temple," Jun continued instead of answering. She raised her head to Kazuya and gave him a small smile. "It was here that I met your grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima, for the first time. I saw why you two had been close. Even with the cursed blood in his veins, I was able to see the man he was.

"Back when we were together, your father used to talk about his grandfather all the time," Jun explained to her children with a nostalgic smile on her face. "It got so I decided...to name my first son after him. Coincidentally, it's a name close to my own."

Jin gaped at Kazuya, not a sound coming from his open mouth.

"Jinpachi-san challenged me...to prove that I was truly the chosen one. After I defeated him, we both set out to destroy Ogre," Jun grimaced again, her hand hastily clutching her bruised abdomen. "Unfortunately, we...we underestimated it. It was far too strong for both of us. Jinpachi-san realized that the combination of the Devil and Ogre blood in his body was the very thing that gave the creature its strength. He told me that he still wanted to see me return to you and said that whatever happens, I must use my power to seal the door.

"Jinpachi-san sacrificed himself so that I may escape. So as not to let his efforts go in vain, I immediately left to fulfill his last wishes. I was still trying to make a powerful enough barrier when you three came along..."

"Why didn't you just tell us what you were trying to do! Why did you have to fight us!" Jin flared, masking his hurt and confusion with anger. Asuka, on the other hand, was staring intently at their father, who had gone deathly silent.

"Because by then...I realized that I would never be able to permanently seal the entrance," Jun presented her back to her family, her wings moving ever so slightly with the force that was beginning to emanate from True Ogre's incarcerating orb. "Sooner or later, this creature would be able to break free...or someone else would be able to break the seal in the same way you did. I just can't allow that to happen. If this monster were to wreak havoc in the world, there would be nothing left but suffering and death. And so...I must do what I must do..."

"NO!" Kazuya suddenly cried out, startling both Jin and Asuka. He began pounding vigorously on his sphere again. "You can't do this Jun! Don't do this! NOT NOW! Not now when we're so close to accomplishing everything we have yearned for! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Dad! What's Mom trying to do!"

"M...Mother...? You're not..."

Jun turned and confronted her family once more, her pale face, expressionless.

"I am the chosen one," she affirmed. "Prophecies of old have foretold that the chosen celestial, one who has joined opposing forces in a single bond and emerged from the abysmal oblivion of death, would come to save this world from the destruction that would be brought upon by the foremost adversary. In order to undertake this immense task, the chosen one...must make...the ultimate sacrifice..."

Those words hit like a lightning bolt, its ominous meaning commanding silence to all. Kazuya shut his eyes tight, as if to deny what was happening...but the cold, hard truth he had known for quite some time bore down mercilessly upon him the instant Jun spoke the words he had been dreading to hear.

"I have to die..."

**Chapter 22**


	22. Sayonara

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 22: Sayonara**

"OKAASAN! IIE! YAMERO KUDASAI!"

"MOM! CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI! MOM!"

Jin and Asuka continuously screamed out for their mother whilst trying their best to free themselves from their imprisonment. However, Jun stood, unfazed, her eyes taking on a glazed, far-away look. Kazuya seemed to be in complete shock, his lips never opening to speak, his broad shoulders silently slumping in defeat.

"OKAASAN!"

"IIE! IIE! This can't be happening! This just...can't...be..." Asuka slowly slid back down to a squatting position. Her first sobs followed the tears that trickled down her face. "After everything we went through...after all we did just to get you back..."

"Gomen nasai..." Jun bent her head down to avoid the pained expressions on the faces of her family. "This is exactly the reason why I rejected you back in the tournament. I didn't want to see you hurt. I wanted you...all of you...to hate me. That way, I could die knowing that you won't have to mourn for my loss..."

"How could you even think that, Mother?" Jin was having the hardest time at trying to keep a straight face. There were already tears at the corners of his eyes. "We can't hate you. We could never hate you."

"Hai. I know that now," Jun let out a shaky breath and put one hand over her tattoo. "Still, I wish you would...because no amount of shouting, pleading or crying can stop me from what I am about to do."

"Th-there's still time, right?" Asuka let out a nervous laugh. "It's...it's not too late, right Dad? The four of us can still make it out of here alive! We could help Mom seal the door and--"

"I'm the only one who has the power to do that," Jun interjected. "But like I said, it isn't enough. Ogre must be eliminated no matter the cost."

"But why you!" Jin thundered. "Why does it have to be you! Why couldn't it be someone else! Of all people, WHY YOU!"

"I've asked myself that a thousand times," Jun nodded softly. "And I've long since found the answer. It is my destiny: a road paved for me since my birth. I'm the only one who has the power to ensue this task. I was never meant for this earth...but I was meant to save it."

"TO HELL WITH THIS WRETCHED PLANET!" Kazuya roared unexpectedly and pummeled his encasement with such force, a slight crack appeared on the surface which just as quickly, dissipated. "Why should we care for a world that has brought us nothing but sadness and grief!"

"Kazuya..." Jun shook her head in chastisement, "You can denounce your nationality because of your hatred for your father and the trauma you experienced under his tyranny; but that doesn't erase the fact that you were born and raised in this country...in this world. Through your innumerable suffering, we both know that there were good...wonderful times as well, most of which, I was fortunate enough to have shared with you.

"Why smother the positive things in life with the negative? Surely...you yourself must admit that those moments compensate for all the hardships. You gave up so many things just to bring us all together, didn't you? Other than that, I love this world...because you, my family, live in it. It is because of you that I want to save it."

Kazuya grew speechless again. Meanwhile, Jun turned her attention to her children. Her eyes were now sparkling with unshed tears. A dazzling smile rippled along her lips.

"My...look at you, Jin," she let out a half-laugh. "You've grown into such a fine young man. I'm pretty sure you won't have any trouble finding a wife someday. Why, I bet the waiting list is a mile long! Ha...it's funny how fast time flies. One minute, you're a rambunctious toddler, always finding ways to hurt yourself. Now, you're all grown up: strong, brave, determined...just everything I hoped you would be. You make me proud. You've always made me proud."

"Mother...please. Please don't do this..."

"And Asuka..." Jun met her daughter's tear-filled eyes and let out an encouraging smile. "My little cherub. I wish I could've watched you grow into the beautiful young lady you are now. You were a mere few hours old when I last saw and held you. I'm sorry I left you..."

"I...I understand why you did it, Mom..."

"I know you do," Jun's smile tightened. "But that doesn't make me regret it any less. When you become a mother yourself one day, you'll understand the hurt I felt when you were taken away from me. And...uhm...," Jun let out another soft laugh as she recalled a distant memory. "Did you know...that it was your father who named you? Kazuya thought it was rather unfair that Jin was somewhat named after me. So, he named you after himself...but he had a hard time searching for a name he thought would best fit a Mishima daughter. At first, he planned on naming you Kasumi, but it sounded weak to him," Jun's reminiscent laughter rang like bells. "Just like Kazuya to see strength even in a name. After a while, he decided Asuka would be best; a strong enough name that wasn't too feminine..."

Asuka swerved her head towards Kazuya and was met with her father's brief confirmatory gaze. Then, a booming clap jolted through the room, throwing the family out of their moment. They all rested their eyes on the pulsating sphere that enveloped True Ogre. The beast was still trying to break out of its shell but the enduring cracks on the surface of the orb told them that it was close to finishing its task.

"There isn't much time left," Jun held her palms up towards her children, an iridescent blue glow gradually making its way along her body and up to her hands. "This...is my last gift to you. Use it as you deem fit."

The same blue aura also surrounded Jin and Asuka's bodies. They scrutinized the way the markings on their body lightened just a little; but the most noticeable changes was the reflection they saw from the orbs that encased them. The dark shadings just below their eyes disappeared and though the symbols on their foreheads remained, the red jewels at the center turned into the same shade as their mother's: a pleasant light blue.

"W...what's happening? Mother?"

"I...feel...different...lighter. What did you do, Mom?"

"You'll see soon enough, I suppose," Jun answered gently. She put her arms back to her sides and took a few steps backward.

A ray of light suddenly shot down from above and highlighted Jun's slender figure. The instant it did, her scratches and bruises disappeared. Little by little, her black wings morphed into a brilliant shade of white. If it was the mysterious lighting, the tears in their eyes or simply their imagination, Jin and Asuka thought they saw their mother's hair take on some golden highlights.

"It's time..." Jun whispered, the glow around her, brightening with each passing second. "Jin...take good care of your father and your sister. Asuka, you do the same with your brother as well. And Kazuya..."

Kazuya kept his eyes down, an angry pout on his full lips.

"Kazuya...Kazuya please. Look at me..."

Stubborn as ever, Kazuya turned his face away.

"Kazuya...watashi no ai..."

Those words were enough to make Kazuya's head spin back towards Jun. He watched mutely as she blew a soft kiss his way and kept her palm up in a lingering wave. Her overflowing tears sparkled like crystals down her cheeks.

"Aishteru gozaimasu..." Jun whispered, her small voice broken, but sincere. Putting her hand over her heart, she added, "All of us...will never be apart...as long as we keep each other here. S...Sayonara..."

Jun raised a closed fist towards her family and when she opened her hand, a powerful force blew the orbs that held Kazuya, Jin and Asuka out of the entrance and along the lengthy hallway. Only when the spheres reached the platform across the pitfall did it vanish and release the Kazamas and their father to the floor. Standing quickly, they watched in horror as the great door at the distance drew slowly to a close.

A/N: Jin Jun ; Asuka Kazuya ; SQUEAL! yeesh, I'm such a childish fangirl. As far as I know, Asuka is actually a unisex name, in the same way Sam, Alex, Andy and such names can be used for both sexes; not too feminine, just a bit masculine and such. An estimated five more chapters to go! Still a lot, huh? Oh, if you don't recall the pitfall thing, re-read or remember Chapter 15: Devil Within. BANZAI!

**Chapter 23**


	23. Ultimate Sacrifice

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 23: Ultimate Sacrifice**

"JUN!"

"DAD! DON'T!" Jin and Asuka shouted at the same time while each grabbing their father by his arms. Kazuya was about to protest when his gaze fell on his feet. He was inches away from falling into oblivion. Frustrated, he turned his attention back to the door in the distance. It was still sliding to a close.

"Careful!" Jin reproached. "We're on the other side again! Or have you forgotten already! We have to move back a little to make the jump!"

"We can still make it," Asuka nodded with a confident smile. "The door's too slow! We can still get Mom out of there!"

Through the opening, the family could still see Jun's silhouette, engulfed in that mysterious bright light. She had both arms raised and her white wings spread wide. True Ogre's howls traveled along with the powerful gusts of wind that emanated from the room beyond.

"Hayaku!" Kazuya ordered and jogged further back with his children. Just as they started to make a run for the jump, a violent earthquake rocked the vicinity, causing them to lose their balance and fall to the floor.

"ACK! ONI-CHAN!" Asuka cried out and held Jin's face back with her hand. "HA! I ain't gonna let you do that again!"

"AGH! Get your hand off my face!" Jin slapped his sister's hand away and braced himself against a nearby wall. "What did you think I was gonna do, anyway!"

"Just stay away! I don't want any more accidents!" Asuka retorted and crawled towards a pillar, where she tried to stand herself up but the tremors only permitted her to squat. Meanwhile, Kazuya was on all fours, his eyes still transfixed on the door.

"DAMN! W-we'll never make it now!" Jin growled.

"It's almost closed!" Asuka pointed out, fresh tears forming behind her lids but she quickly blinked them away. "No! W-we...have to...try! OUCH!"

"C-come on, Asuk...AW!"

The siblings continuously tried their best to regain their balance but always ended up on the trembling floor. Their father managed to stand up and walk a few steps before he was forced to lean against the pillar by the edge of the platform.

"Dad! Don't get too close to the edge!" Jin screamed. He and his sister were now lying on their stomachs. "Have you lost your mind? You could fall!"

"Dad! Hold out your hand! We'll try and pull you to safety!" Asuka crawled a little closer to where her father was and raised her arm towards him. "Dad! What's wrong with you! Can't you hear me! DAD!"

Kazuya tightened his grip on the pillar. With his teeth barred, he tore his eyes sharply away from the distant scene. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring furiously down his thick brows. He immersed himself in such deep thought that he didn't notice the quake had receded just enough to allow him and his children to stand on their own.

"DAD!"

Kazuya snapped his eyes open. What Jin and Asuka saw in them made them shudder.

"What are you up to this time!" Jin demanded to know as Kazuya stood straight, his back towards them. It was a while before he finally spoke, his voice, eerily mellow...

"Jin...take care of your sister..."

"WHAT! Dad! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Asuka...be good to your brother..."

"HUH! Dad! Are you--" Asuka choked on her words the minute Kazuya took his first few steps towards the edge. In a flash, she and her brother reached for him and held him back by the arms.

"NO, DAD!" Jin yelled. "We're not letting you do this!"

"We've lost Mom! There's nothing we could do about that now! But we can't lose you, too!" Asuka cried.

"Let me go..." Kazuya hissed without looking at them.

"NO!" Asuka's vehemence rose. "Mom would've wanted you to be safe!"

"You don't understand..."

"What part don't we understand! You're committing sui--" Jin was cut off by the sudden surge of power from Kazuya. When he turned to look, his father's eyes were blazing red.

"I...AM NOT...GOING TO LOSE HER...AGAIN!" Kazuya roared and flailed his arms free from the Kazamas' grasps. His bat-like wings sprouted from his back and in an instant, he flew towards the door.

"DAD!"

a/n: stubborn kazuya...

**Chapter 24**


	24. Chosen

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 24: Chosen**

Kazuya fell face forward on the floor, having reached the circular room with just seconds to spare. While reverting back to his original form, he tilted his head slightly to have one last look at his and Jun's children, who were still shouting out for him...then, the door sealed shut. He closed his eyes in a brief period of mourning. Never again, would he lay eyes on the result of his obsession...but this wasn't mere obsession. It was something much more...and the fruits of it were just as special.

Slowly, Kazuya rose on his feet and used his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light radiating from True Ogre. It was screaming out in pain as bits and pieces of it gradually disintegrated into the air, though it was clearly fighting back. It was getting so erratic that it blew its fiery breath everywhere, singeing Kazuya's clothes.

"AH!" Kazuya hastily took off his flaming jacket and threw it along with the escalating fire of his surroundings. A feeling of déjà vu overwhelmed him with that all too familiar apprehension. Every horrifying detail of the event that happened in Yakushima Forest six years ago seemed to be replaying right in front of him. It was exactly like this: fire everywhere, the intense manifestation of True Ogre's malevolence...and at the center of it all, Jun's stiff form, lying almost lifelessly on the ground.

Just like before, Kazuya quickly rushed towards her side and held her in his arms. Six years ago, she had lain in this exact same position, only, her tattered and burned kimono was covered in a mass of blood. There was no blood this time, but she was paler than she had ever been. Her wings and dark markings disappeared and was replaced by a white glow that cloaked around the whole of her body.

"Jun...Jun...mezameru...mezameru kudasai..." Kazuya chanted the same words he did all those years ago. "Jun..."

Jun's eyes fluttered open and the moment she laid them on Kazuya's scarred face, everything seemed to change. True Ogre's howls turned into the gusting of the frigid evening breeze, the flames turning into tall grasses, waving along the wind's invisible wake. The temple's marble pillars , be it fallen or not, made out to be towering trees...and after it was all done, they seemed to have gone back to the sanctity of Yakushima.

"K-Ka...zuya..." Jun gushed out breathlessly. "You...came back..."

"Of course," Kazuya whispered as if it were the most obvious of things. "I promised, didn't I? And I'm not one to go back on my promises..."

With a slight smile on her face, Jun shakily reached out to touch Kazuya's face, almost unsure if he were real...but when he pressed her hand gently to his cheek, fresh tears cascaded down from her eyes.

"You...you shouldn't be here, Kazuya..." Jun shook her head. "The children..."

"Are no longer children," Kazuya finished the sentence. "They may be immature at times, but I'm sure they can take care of themselves."

"You shouldn't be here..." Jun continued protesting. "I...am grateful to see you for the last time...but I can't have you die. You're...simply confused with..."

"Jun..." Kazuya put one finger over her lips to silence her. "My mind has never been clearer. It took a while for me to realize it, but now...I _know _that I...I was meant to die here with you..."

"W-what?" Jun's eyes widened. "What do...you mean? I'm the--"

"The prophecy stated that the chosen celestial was one that has brought two opposite forces in a single bond and one that was brought back from the dead. Though I am a devil...I am also considered a celestial. You and I belonged to races at war, yet we bound ourselves together and became one through our children. I was brought back to life in the same way as you. You are the chosen one on the side of light, while I, on the side of darkness...and we have a common enemy..."

"Kazuya...no. You're making things complicated," Jun shook her head. "You couldn't possibly..."

"You want proof?" Kazuya took one of Jun's hands and intertwined it with his own. The instant he did, the white aura around Jun's body traveled to his arm until it also engulfed his form.

"Kazuya..."

"This was something Jinrei told me," Kazuya pressed his forehead against Jun's and closed his eyes. "But unlike you, I wasn't willing to take on the task. I wanted to live with you...and the children. Now, seeing how much you would sacrifice for our sake, it dawned on me how selfish I was...but in a way, I still am..."

"Not anymore, Kazuya..." Jun smiled and tightened her grip on Kazuya's fingers.

"I am selfish," Kazuya insisted and stared deep into Jun's eyes. "My intentions seem noble, but I am still a creature of darkness: innately evil, but I've come to accept that now..."

"As have I..." Jun agreed. "But why do you think yourself selfish if you're making the same sacrifice as me?"

"Because I don't care for this world. Oftentimes, I even wish ill of it," Kazuya moved his face closer. "The only reason I'm doing this is because...I don't want to let you go...I'd rather die than let you go..."

"K-Ka...Kazuya..."

"Though that's my reason, I think for once...the result will be for the good..."

"It is, Kazuya..." Jun assured. "It is..."

Ever so slowly, Jun and Kazuya's faces closed in on the gap between them. The moment their lips met in what was to be their final kiss, the glow around their bodies grew brighter and brighter until everything was engulfed in its radiance.

a/n: Hey! Did you see that coming? Kazuya also being a chosen one? Heheheh. It should be expected. Ogre has two enemies: Angel & Devil. Jun represents Angel and Kazuya, Devil. Like I once said: everything is created in pairs! Let me tell you a little secret. When I write a story, I almost always write from the end. Meaning, the endings to my story have already been determined since before I started writing the first chapters. In fact, I already knew how this part would end since KMC 1! Well, I'll be working on the last few chapters. There's still uhmm...five I guess.

**Chapter 2****5**


	25. Gift

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 25: Gift**

Jin and Asuka struggled just to take a few steps back from the platform. The ground was still shaking and it was beginning to intensify again. That, added by the shock of what their father had just done, made things harder for both of them.

"I think this is far enough, Oni-chan."

"Okay, Asuka. Ready?" Jin nodded, his eyes fixated on the sealed door at the other side.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Asuka prepared herself for the jump. "Man...this quake's getting stronger."

"On the count of three," Jin held up three fingers and began the countdown. "O---"

"THREE!"

"Wha--ASUKA! BAKA!" Jin ran after his sister but by the time he reached the edge, she had her legs stretched out towards the opposite platform. Fortunately, she landed on the right spot and stood up with a triumphant look on her face.

"I did it, Oni-chan!" she called happily. "I actually did it!"

"This is no time to be dancing around like some bimbo! You could've died!"

"Bimbo! BIMBO!" Asuka stomped her foot angrily. "How dare you--"

"Okay, okay! I take it back! Yeesh!" Jin rolled his eyes and backed up again.

"You can't take back something that's already spo--huh!" Asuka followed the cracking noise that disrupted her from her ramblings. Before she could even look down, the floor she was standing on crumbled, causing her to fall down the pit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"ASUKA!" without thinking, Jin dove down after Asuka and stretched his arms wide. He quickly grabbed her to him and stopped in mid-flight.

"Asuka! Daijobu ka?"

"O...Oni...Oni-chan! What...how? How did you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Your wings!"

Jin turned to investigate and was shocked to see a pair of large wings, flapping on his back: the left wing, black, and the right wing, white. He hadn't even felt them come out.

"I...I don't know..." Jin said numbly. "I guess...I just did..."

"Mom's last gift..." Asuka's eyes widened at the realization. "Let me give it a try..."

Jin held his sister while she closed her eyes in concentration. White and black wings, exactly like his own, emerged from her back and when she unfolded them, Jin let her go.

"Wow," Asuka flapped her wings excitedly. "I can actually control them!"

"No time for that now. See? The earthquake's getting stronger. We have to reach the door before this whole place crumbles to dust."

"Hai!"

Quickly, the siblings flew back up and soared through the passage, reaching the great door in mere seconds. Still in flight, they punched the marble door at the same time...but nothing happened. They tried again. This time, each impact they made caused a blue glow to pulsate for a split-second.

"It's sealed," Jin squeezed his brows in annoyance. "Mother must've done it again."

"Oni-chan, why don't we try using these?" Asuka pointed to the blue gem on her forehead. "We may get woozy for a while, but..."

"Heck! Try it anyway!" Jin gathered his focus, as did Asuka. Together, they shot two powerful beams at the door. A large crack immediately appeared on its surface.

"You okay, Asuka?"

"Yeah! I'm not even dizzy!"

"Me t---what the!"

Rays of light escaped from the crack made by the Kazamas. It brightened to the point of practically blinding them. They felt an enormous surge of mystifying forces move through their bodies...and everything went black.

**Chapter 26**


	26. Berries

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 26: Berries**

"Let me go! Let me go!" a four-and-a-half year old Jin struggled against the ropes that wrapped tightly around his small body.

"Shush, young man! You're already in big trouble as it is!" Mr. Hikimori, one of Jin's nursery school teachers, scolded and knocked on the cottage door.

"I'll bite you again! I swear I will!" Jin threatened but the man was unfazed. The door slid open and out came the shocked face of his mother, Jun Kazama.

"J-Jin!" Jun regained her composure and pulled the boy towards her. "What did you do this time!"

"I'll tell you what he did!" Mr. Hikimori interrupted, showing her a reddish mark on his arm. "Your son just bit me! Before that, he punched two of the students! He wouldn't stop and so we had to tie him up!"

"Jin, is this true!" Jun asked sternly, cupping her son's face to make him look at her but he simply shifted his eyes away.

"I suggest you implement a harder method of discipline on your son, Ms. Kazama," Mr. Hikimori handed Jun a piece of paper. "The other parents are complaining of his behavior so we had no choice but to suspend him...again."

Jun pressed her lips together and took the suspension papers. Mr. Hikimori pivoted sharply and hurried down the dirt path.

"Kami..." Jun shook her head and threw the paper on a nearby table. She led her boy in, quickly untying the ropes that were beginning to chafe his skin.

"My God, Jin! Why did you go and do that!"

"They started it!" Jin declared his usual excuse.

"That's not the point, Jin. The point is you punched two little boys."

"They weren't little, Mama. They were big!" he spread his arms wide emphatically. "They were already six and seven!"

"Six and...Jin, you know I don't like it when you lie."

"I'm not lying, Mama. You remember Kutaro and Mito?"

"Them again?" Jun sighed. "They're Mrs. Takano's kids."

"Them," Jin walked past her and spun around, doing some signature Kazama moves. "I gave them a left, and a right, and a kick here and--"

"Jin, I didn't teach you the Kazama-ryu to bully the weak."

"They were the bullies," Jin made an annoyed face, which strangely, made his mother look away. "I was just playing when they called me something bad."

"Something bad?"

"They called me a bas...tard. Yeah, a bastard," he nodded in confirmation. "I don't know what it means but it sounded bad. So, I got angry and punched them. Even Mrs. Takano called me a bastard child. Mama, what's a bastard?"

Suddenly, Jun pulled Jin to a tight embrace.

"Jin, just promise me you won't do that again," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"I don't want to promise, Mama," Jin retorted softly. "You said we should always keep our promises. I don't want to promise because I'm not sure if I can keep it."

A moment of silence.

"Mama?"

"It's still early," Jun looked out the window. "There's still time for your first punishment."

"Punishment?" Jin squeezed his brows together.

"Berries," Jun smiled and handed him a bucket. "Pick up some berries but don't wander off too far. Fill this bucket to the brim and come back by sundown."

"Mama..." Jin started to complain but Jun pushed him along.

"Surely you don't expect me to make things light for you in the next three days," she chided. "Off with you. And remember: don't go too far and come back by sundown. Don't go by the cliff or the lake, alright?"

"Alright," Jin rolled his eyes and made his way outside the cottage. One look at the bushes told him that he would never be able to complete his task.

"Aww..." Jin groaned. "MAMA! There's very little berries here!" he turned to find Jun, walking to the path towards the cliff, the way she usually does during the afternoons. A mischievous smile crept up to his lips as he stealthily made his way to do exactly what his mother didn't want him to do: wander off.

Jin expertly traversed through the thick forest and high shrubs. He was getting so close to the lake, his excitement was clouding his judgment. He ran and tripped on an exposed root, causing him to fall face flat on the soft earth.

"OUCH!" Jin yelped and sat up, holding a wounded ankle by his hands.

"Kid. Hey, kid. Are you alright?"

A large shadow blanketed Jin's small form. He looked up to see a man with dark glasses and a scar across his face, standing almost formidably before him.

"Hey! Did you hear me! I asked if you were okay!"

The man's harsh tone caused Jin to start whimpering.

"Don't cry," the man ordered flatly and knelt down beside him. "Strong boys like you shouldn't cry."

"Strong?" Jin pressed his lips together and held his sobs in. The man didn't answer, but checked up on Jin's wound instead.

"This isn't so bad," he mumbled and took out a bandage, which he quickly wrapped on the boy's ankle. "There. All done. Well? Shouldn't you thank me?"

"Mama says I shouldn't talk to strangers," Jin stated crossly. That brought a small smile to the man's lips.

"I'm no stranger," the man helped Jin up. "I...I'm a friend of your mother's. Her name's Jun Kazama, right? And she works for WWWC?"

Jin nodded silently.

"What's the bucket for?"

"This? Mama punished me for beating up some kids in school. She told me to fill this bucket with berries but I couldn't find any near our house, so..."

"So you wandered off even though your mother told you not to?"

"How did you know that, Mister?"

"Just a wild guess," the man shrugged. "If you can tell me where we can get more buckets, I'll help you gather lots of berries."

"Really! Arigato! We have some in our tool shed..."

As the hour rolled by, the man talked more about Jun, which caused Jin to feel at ease. The stranger even managed to teach Jin some new skills.

"I can't wait to show these berries to Mama!" Jin declared. "I'll show her what you taught me, too!"

"You go and do that," the man egged on and put the buckets on the cottage porch. "Make sure you do it well. Make sure she sees it."

"I will," Jin nodded, then, put on a slight frown. "You're not going to stay, aren't you?"

"You're very sharp," the man commented. He stared thoughtfully at Jin for a moment before kneeling down to put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're mother is very special. You should consider yourself extremely lucky to have her for a mother so please don't do anything to disappoint her. You must always be good to her and to other people as well. Can you promise me that?"

"I don't like keeping promises," Jin curled his lips up a bit. "But for Mama, I'll try my best."

"Good," the man nodded and walked away. "I had a pleasant time with you, Jin. Take care," as mysteriously as he came, he vanished into the woods.

**Chapter 27**


	27. Birthday Presents

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 27: Birthday Presents**

"Please, Oni-chan...just for one moment. Please..."

"For the last time. I said no. It was part of our deal. I know it must've been very hard for you, these last five years but it's not like you to break a promise. Perhaps it's because of _that_ man..."

"Oni-chan, please don't talk about him that way. I was the one who called him and asked that we come here. I just want to see her, that's all."

Asuka dared a peak from her hiding place behind the large pine tree near the entrance of their dojo. The students had been rattling on and on about the unexpected visitors. Ever so inquisitive even as a child, Asuka couldn't help but see who it was but her father had immediately bawled her out for doing so and sent her to her room. That, more than anything, piqued her curiosity.

From what she could see, there were two visitors: a lovely woman in a pure white kimono and a dour-looking, well-built man, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. He might've been good-looking if he didn't wear that scowl.

"I can't allow it. Gomen nasai. Please. Just...just leave," Master Kazama gestured beyond the gates. Asuka could see the woman's expression wilt away into deep sadness.

"It's the girl's birthday!" the angry-looking man growled. "The least you could do is let us hand over her presents!"

"Presents!" Asuka couldn't help but gasp. All three heads turned to her direction. Asuka clamped her little hands over her mouth, though it was too late. Her father had that angry look of reprimand but strangely, the man and the woman he was talking to looked elated.

"Asuka! Didn't I tell you to go to your room!" Master Kazama scolded.

"But they have presents for me!" Asuka said indignantly. "And it's my birthday! I get to do whatever I want!"

The woman's soft laughter echoed through the morning breeze. She turned to the man beside her and said, "Now, where could she have gotten that spunk?"

"Spunk? You mean disrespect," Master Kazama muttered. "I will not tolerate that attitude of yours, Asuka. Go back to your room or there'll be no party."

"Will they come to the party?" Asuka crossed her arms over the small of her chest.

"Asuka..."

"No, that's okay, Oni...Kazama sensei," the woman suddenly corrected herself and approached the girl, the man, following in her wake.

"Yamero! You can't..."

"Stop with your blubbering!" the man snapped at Master Kazama. "We'll be gone in a minute. That, we can promise."

"Konichiwa...Asuka, is it?" the woman knelt in front of Asuka and smiled sweetly at her. "You're a very beautiful little girl. How old are you?"

"I'm five today!" Asuka announced proudly and held up an open palm. "See? Five! Before, I still have to bend some fingers. I don't have to do that now!"

"I can see that," the woman laughed again and turned slightly to the man with her, who gave her five nicely wrapped gifts. "We have five gifts for you, too."

"WOW! Arigato! Arigato!" Asuka bowed over and over again. She looked up at the man, who had just the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. "Do you have kids? Can I invite them to my party? You're invited too, of course. We have cakes, balloons, games..."

"Asuka. You're done thanking them. Go back inside," Master Kazama commanded but Asuka was staring intently at the man and the woman, who had gone eerily silent.

"We have a little boy..." the woman trailed off, cleared her throat and added, "He's almost ten..."

"No little girls?"

"No," the woman sighed and stroked Asuka's brown strands. "But...if I had a daughter, I bet she'll be as pretty as you..." then, she noticed something. "That's a nice necklace you have on there..."

"This?" Asuka held up the gold chain around her neck. "It was my mama's. Papa says she went to heaven when I was very little and left this for me. I'm going to take care of it forever and ever!"

"You...you should..." the woman's voice began to crack as she stood up slowly. "I...I'm sure she would like that. Uhm...Ka...D-Darling? Do you want to say something before we go?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean me?" the man was startled at first but quickly regained his composure. He turned to Asuka and after a while, mumbled a soft, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Uncle!" Asuka gave the man a quick hug and also did the same with the woman. "Thank you, Auntie!"

"W...well...I...we have to get going," the woman gently pushed Asuka away. "Enjoy the party," she pivoted and hurried towards the gate, the man at her heels. Asuka thought she could hear sobbing, but she wasn't quite sure. When the car drove away, she gazed up at her father.

"Papa? Who were they?"

"Just...people I once knew...a couple who lost a daughter. Come now. Let's start the party..."

**Chapter 28**


	28. Obliterated

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 28: Obliterated**

Jin snapped his eyes at the unexpected blast of sunlight that burned through his lids. He squinted, regaining his focus little by little. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was lying under a canopy of gnarled, dried and burned out trees. There was still that burnt smell of singed oak.

Slowly, he sat up, using what little strength left in his body just to do so. He felt lethargic, but his mind was buzzing with activity. He turned slightly to see his sister, sprawled out on some dried leaves, groaning in pain. That was also the moment he noticed the absence of the markings on their skin and the wings on their backs.

"Asuka..." Jin croaked and crawled up to her side. "Can...you get up...?"

"Oh, my head..." Asuka complained and sat up. "I feel like I have a hangover. Not that I've ever gotten drunk, but..."

"Back to your old talkative self now, huh?" Jin sniggered and got on his feet, also helping his sister do the same.

"How long do you think we've been out?" Asuka dusted herself while waiting for Jin's answer. When he didn't say anything, she turned to see a stunned look on his face. "Oni-chan? What's wrong?"

"I...I just remembered that..." Jin swallowed hard, shaking his head in amazement, "...Dad...I met him in Yakushima back when I was four or five. I remember now...he helped me gather some berries for Mother. He didn't introduce himself to me, but he told me to take care of Mother. Maybe...no. That could very well be the time you were conceived. He actually visited the forest! I met him..."

"I..." Asuka's throat was caught in the same amazement. "Mom and Dad...visited me on my fifth birthday. They gave me gifts and...they didn't tell me who they were, but I can see their faces clearly now. I knew I felt something. They..."

Asuka and Jin looked at each other, their eyes widening in unison at an incomprehensible realization of sorts.

"That...wasn't a dream..." Asuka muttered.

"No..." Jin trailed off and made a sudden dash through the woods, Asuka, in hot pursuit. They didn't know why they were running or why they were heading in that direction, but something was compelling them to hurry.

With more luck than skill, the siblings managed to dodge every low branch and every exposed root of the dead trees that surrounded them. When they arrived at the break in the woods, the blood drained from their faces.

In place of the tall building of one of G Corporation's prime facilities, was a deep, colossal crater.

**Chapter 29**


	29. Trace

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 29: Trace**

Jin's astonishment blinded him to the way Asuka crumpled to her knees. For a while, all they did was stare numbly at the canyon-like crater before them, the dry wind blowing dust through their taut and shocked bodies.

As if it sensed their mood, the clouds came to block out the sun, darken the skies and bring a frigid breeze upon the siblings. At this, Asuka's sobs and whimpers began.

"They're gone..." she wailed. "Mom and Dad...they're actually gone..."

"Asuka..."

"We're orphans," she declared with a strange laugh. "We're both orphans! Our parents...are really gone now..."

"Don't say that!" Jin grabbed his sister's shoulders and shook her vigorously but she continued to laugh until she reverted to crying hysterically again. "Get a hold of yourself, Asuka! We have to get through this together! Do you think Mom and Dad wanted to see you...me, like this!"

"If they didn't, why'd they go and kill themselves!" Asuka retorted, hot tears running furiously down her cheeks. "I looked up to Mom all my life but I never got to spend time with her the way you had! And just as I was getting attached to my real father, he leaves us to die with her! He's selfish! They're both selfish!"

"Listen to yourself, Asuka! You're the one who's being selfish!" Jin roared. "Don't you think they'd want to change things if I could! Don't you think they weren't hurting when they did what they had to do! I want to be selfish! I don't want them to die, but as much as I hate to do it, I have to let them go. Mother gave her life to save this world: to save us. And Dad...by the way he asked me to look after you...I think he was meant to do the same..."

"This world..." Asuka sniffled, a dark look on her face. "I'm starting to see things through Dad's perspective."

"To Dad, the world was the enemy," Jin said with a sigh. "I can see why...but nonetheless, we shouldn't cloud our thoughts with the same anger as he. I don't want to speak ill of him, but Dad thought this world stole everything from him and so, he sought vengeance. Our parents may have been taken away from us, but they did it on their own accord. No one is to blame for these events. No one..."

There was a brief moment of silence before Asuka's tense shoulders started to relax.

"You're right," Asuka managed a small smile. "You're more like Mom than you think..."

"And you're more like Dad than you think," Jin replied with the same smile, which caused his sister to chuckle.

"I guess we got something from both of them...inside and out," Asuka stood up, as did her brother.

"Come on," Jin whispered, spread out his white and black wings and gestured towards the crater. "They might still be down there."

Asuka nodded and spread out her own wings. The Kazamas gently glided towards the bottom of the depression. After a few minutes, they landed with pinpoint precision and turned themselves back to normal again. It was quite dark, the frequent flashes of lightning serving as their only illumination.

"There's nothing here," Asuka spun around. "There's no large rocks, no debris, no trace of Ogre's temple...nothing."

"Keep looking," Jin ordered in a firm voice. He got on his knees and started sifting through the soft, dry earth. "Just...just keep searching. We're bound to find...something..."

Asuka bit her lip when she saw what her brother was doing. It was obvious that they were no longer looking for their parents. They were looking for corpses. Nonetheless, she got on her knees and began to dig with her fingers.

"Ah, the children...I was wondering where you two had gone off to..."

Jin froze at the sound of that all too familiar voice. Shaking with fury, he slowly turned to the direction and found his sister in the same frozen state he had been in.

Standing...or rather, floating in front of them, was the very man that had caused all their misery since before their births.

"HEIHACHI!"

**Chapter 30**


	30. Grandfather

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 30: Grandfather**

"Heihachi..." Jin quickly got up on his feet and curled his fingers into tight fists. "You...you..."

"Is that a proper way to greet you grandfather?" Heihachi scoffed and crossed his arms across his bulky chest. Other than the fact that he was levitating a few inches off the ground, there was something eerie about the way he gazed at Jin and Asuka. "What a disrespectful boy you've become...not even knowing how to address me..."

"You don't deserve to be called 'Grandfather' or any kind of father!" Jin yelled. "And you know very well why! I can't understand why you still have the nerve to show your stinkin' face in front of us!"

"Nostalgia..." Heihachi trailed off and followed with a mocking laugh. "Now, where have I last heard that tone of voice? Oh yes...from Kazuya...just before I heaved that pathetic little worm off the cliff..."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Asuka suddenly shouted with so much anger, it made all heads turn to her direction. "He's not pathetic! He's strong and brave! And he might've been a good father if you hadn't done what you did!"

"I see you've also inherited your father's spunk, my dear granddaughter..." Heihachi sneered when he saw the shocked faces of his grandchildren. "What? You didn't think I knew about sweet little Asuka? I learned about her when I stole the records from G Corporation. I was stunned, of course...but it's just like Kazuya to go for a second round..."

"What are you implying!" Jin took several steps forward but Asuka held him back. "Let go of me, Asuka!"

"Why...?" Asuka asked, her eyes, darkening. "Why did you do all this, Heihachi! What do you gain from inflicting pain on your own flesh and blood! Jinpachi...your father...he loved you. He was a ki--"

"Love," Heihachi spat. "That man showered me his attention and riches but he was weak. He never wanted anything else. He never had ambitions though with his vast fortune, he could've easily claimed this world as his own! He was always satisfied with the things around him...always happy just to play the role of a good father...always helping others but did he help himself! That fool gave away too much of what was rightfully his...what would've been mine, and received so little but he still managed to have an idiotic smile on his face! He was weak, I tell you! Gave me a weak wife who bore me a weak son and left me a widower far too soon..."

Jin and Asuka blinked rapidly when their grandfather trailed off his sentence. There was a strange note in his voice but when Heihachi saw the way the Kazamas gazed at him, he snapped out of his pause.

"That son of mine went off and found a brood mare of his own to bear the seeds of his lust," Heihachi smirked. "And here you are: little cretins of that blubbering boy and his little wench..."

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH!" Jin thundered, a white aura enveloping his body as well as his sister's.

"It wasn't just lust!" Asuka yelled. "Dad loved Mom! So much so, he gave up everything for her...even his life!"

"Oh? Is that what happened here?" Heihachi raised his brows and pretended to look around. "Typical of Kazuya. Worthless prick. But at least he did something useful for a change: he killed himself along with that woman."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Jin suddenly transformed himself and charged towards his grandfather, punching him so hard that he smashed to one side of the crater. Asuka transformed herself and with her brother, shot several powerful beams at Heihachi until the thick cloud of dust blocked their vision.

"Blind fools! What are you shooting at?" a voice from behind them cackled. Jin and Asuka whipped around, surprised to find Heihachi floating behind them, unscathed. Then, Heihachi's sadistic leer dropped to a sinister frown.

"Enough with this childish game," he crossed his arms around himself, black and purple light sparkling away from his body as he began to mutate. His eyes took on a golden color, his skin turning sickly green while large spikes protruded from his back, his shoulders and his elbows. His nails sharpened into deadly claws and his howls turned into frightening roars. Large, dragon-like wings, the same pea soup tint as his clammy skin, spread out from his back while a pair of great horns made its way out of the sides of his skull.

When it was all over, a tyrannical Heihachi stood to his full, massive height, the bulk of his muscles disguising his augmented speed and agility, but failed to hide his formidability. On his lips, formed what looked to be a twisted smile, his sharp teeth barred and threatening.

"Perhaps you're wondering why I could do this?" Heihachi growled when Jin and Asuka became speechless. His deep laughter rumbled through the crater like thunder. "Ironically, I have my father and your father to thank for this: the power I had been searching for for so long. Kazuya provided the Devil Gene needed to combine with Ogre's blood. My father was the guinea pig but some variables tend to fail...but not me...

"Now..." Heihachi took a few steps forward, making the Kazamas take on their fighting stances, "...the final battle...a battle that has raged on for eons shall commence. We shall soon set eyes upon the true victor: Ogres, or Angels and Devils? I doubt it's the latter..."

a/n: okay, these are more chapters than I expected, but the ending will be coming shortly. I'll need a week off though since I'll be traveling. See you soon.

**Chapter 31**


	31. Keepsake

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 31: Keepsake**

Jin and Asuka simultaneously fell down on their knees, their hands shooting out to stop their weak bodies from crumbling down the cold, rock-blanketed earth. Their heavy and labored breathing were in unison as large beads of sweat made its way further down their brows, following the trail of blood from their wounds.

Jin grimaced and held the gash on his right rib. It was bleeding, but not too much. It would stop in a few moments, he thought. He turned to check up on his sister. Like him, Asuka was bleeding, almost from head to foot but they were mostly from small scratches. Jin had done his best to protect her.

"Oni-chan? Daijobu ka?"

"Hai."

The siblings stared silently at each other for a while, before turning towards the rubble in front of them, where their grandfather lay stiffly. He had returned to normal, his body covered with new wounds that would surely become scars.

Jin and Asuka could barely believe, after what felt like an eternity of fighting for their lives, that they would emerge as the victors. They were bruised and bloodied, but they had won. By some miracle...or perhaps, because of the strange power given to them by their mother, they had managed to survive.

"I wonder...if it's all over..." Asuka spoke softly and sat up, her hand on the dark bruise of her shoulder. "Is it over, Oni-chan?"

Jin didn't answer. He had been in situations like this before. He had learned to expect the worst of things especially when it came to Heihachi but he didn't want to frighten his sister.

Sure enough, Heihachi rose slowly, like a vampire rising out of its coffin. His head was tilted to his side at a grisly angle. The ghastly cracking of bones resonated through the frigid breeze as he set his head into place and laid his menacing eyes towards his grandchildren. Jin and Asuka quickly got up to their feet, though the pain from their injuries were more than just a bother. They spread their black and white wings and readied themselves once more...but before they could make a move, Heihachi spoke first.

"I underestimated you," he admitted and levitated into the air, the Kazamas' brown eyes following his ascent.

"C-COWARD!" Jin called out and shook a fist at him. "Where do you think you're going!"

"I'll see you in the next tournament..." was all Heihachi said before disappearing into thin air. Jin gritted his teeth angrily and brought his fist down. Furious as he was, he knew he should be thankful. Another strenuous fight after the first one would definitely rob him and Asuka of their advantage.

"Unh!"

"Oni-chan!" Asuka rushed to her brother's side and helped him to a sitting position. She frowned at the wound on the side of his body, remembering clearly how he had gotten it. "You shouldn't have done that, Oni-chan..."

"Done what? Scream at that old fart!"

"No! That wound," Asuka pointed out. "You shouldn't have pushed me away. I cou--"

"And then what? Allowed him to claw you? You already have enough wounds as it is."

"You're the one who's seriously injured, Oni-chan!" Asuka had fresh tears in her eyes but she dared not let them fall. "You could've died! I can take care of myself! Why'd you always try to protect me anyway!"

"Because I promised Dad I would," came Jin's calm reply, which silenced his sister. "You were there. You heard his last wish..."

"Dad's last wish...Mom's last gift..." Asuka bent her head down and tried to blink her tears away. With Heihachi's departure, the sorrow of their loss came back to her again. "They...really are gone..."

Jin avoided Asuka's eyes when she tried to hold his gaze. He didn't want to see the reflection of the same pain in them. As he turned, a blast of wind blew some particles of sand away, exposing something curiously shiny. Asuka noticed it too and crawled over to retrieve it. When she did, she let out a gasp.

"The locket!" she exclaimed, moving back to Jin's side.

"What!" Jin grabbed Asuka's hand to make sure it was real. And it was. "But...everything was destroyed! How could it have..."

"Last I saw this was in Dad's car back in Osaka," Asuka flipped the locket over and over, inspecting it from every angle for damages. There wasn't any she could see. She started to pry it open, but her shaky and bruised fingers slowed her down. "So all this time, he had this with him. I wonder what's inside?"

"I think it's picture of Dad and his mother...our grandmother," Jin answered and moved closer to have a look at the picture. It had been a very long time since he had last seen it; back when he was only four or five in fact.

A short click was heard when Asuka snapped the lid open...but this time, even Jin went speechless. The locket didn't contain the picture they expected. Instead, it contained two different pictures, one on each side. They stared at it for a long while, stunned by the what the small images revealed.

Slowly, Jin and Asuka turned to look at each other. The tears Asuka had so tried to stop, began flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks. Jin wasn't sure if his sister's face mirrored his own, but he thought he could feel something warm trickle down to the side of his face.

Then...for the first time ever...the siblings closed in on an embrace.

A/N: Did you really think I forgot about the locket? Hehehe. Anyway...sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this installment. Everything's gotta come to an end...

**Chapter 32**


	32. The Locket

"The Kazama-Mishima Connections 3" 

**Author's notes:** This story is mostly based on Tekken 4 and the currently (2004) released information on Tekken 5 and its characters. Though some infos were taken from Tekken Official, some situations, events and characters are all fanmade. This is also the sequel to my previous fanfics, Tekken 5: The Kazama-Mishima Connections & The Kazama-Mishima Connections 2. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Kazuya Mishima, Jun Kazama, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Wang Jinrei, Ling Xiaoyu, Hwoarang, Steve Fox and all Tekken characters referred in this fanfic are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 32: The Locket**

"Is everything alright there, Jin?"

"Yes, Xiao. Everything's fine. How 'bout you and your grandpa?"

"After that whole reappearance of Heihachi thing, he literally dragged me to the nearest exit! I was worried about the other fighters, but seems Heihachi just frightened Paul Phoenix off the title. The others were unharmed."

"Yeah, I heard about that..."

"Jin...Grandpa said it would be too dangerous if I got involved with your family matters. He may be right, but he's also told, or rather, _ordered_ me...not to see you...and Asuka again...ever."

"..."

"He doesn't know I'm talking to you right now. He's forbidden it. He's even forbidden me to enter the next tournament!"

"...Xiao, I...I..."

"But I'm not gonna obey him, Jin. I don't understand what's going on. He wouldn't tell me and I'm sure I won't be getting answers from you or Asuka either. But I want you to know that I'm not gonna stop being friends with you and Asuka. I'm not gonna stop seeing you. I'll be joining the next tournament."

"Xiao..."

"And I'm not gonna let you stop me either, Jin Kazama. So don't bother protesting!"

"Ahaha. I know..."

"Made you laugh at last! Or chuckle at least. Is Asuka there? I wanna talk to her too."

"She's...busy at the moment. She's at the monument...again."

"Oh...uhm...I'm really sorry for your loss, Jin. Are you alright?"

"I'm learning to accept it. I'm alright."

"And Asuka? How's she taking it?"

"She took it really hard at first, but she's coping."

"You don't sound too confident."

"It's just that...that little sis of mine can be so stubborn at times. She just won't stop talking to the stone and--"

"Ahahahah! Sounds like you're describing yourself!"

"Wha! What do you mean?"

"Asuka and I had our own little chat a few days back. She caught you talking there, too!"

"Why that little--"

"Oh, don't make a fuss about it, Jin! She wasn't making fun of you when she told me. In fact, she sounded...relieved. Like, she was happy that you're not pretending to be emotionless anymore."

"Me? Emotionless? Xiao, you know--"

"Sometimes, you are Jin. And I know. I know...uhm...Jin?"

"Yes?"

"...I'm glad we're still friends."

"...Me too, Xiao. Me too..."

"I'll...I'll be seeing you and Asuka soon. Bye..."

"Ja ne..."

TCLICK.

Jin listened to the silence at the other end of the line for a while before putting the receiver back into place. After sighing heavily, he left the den and proceeded back to the temple, where his uncle had been waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," Master Kazama commented with a smile and balanced himself expertly with his cane. His progress to recovery was clear for everyone to see. "You must've had a good conversation with your girlfriend."

"S-she's not my girlfriend, Oji-chan," Jin blushed heavily at the statement.

"Really? That's not what your sister told me."

"Darn that girl. You shouldn't believe her when it comes to saying things about me, Oji-chan. She exaggerates a lot. By the way, is she still by the monument?"

Master Kazama nodded silently and looked away...and Jin knew why. Immediately after their traumatic battle with Heihachi, Jin and Asuka had returned to Osaka and told their uncle the truth. It hurt Master Kazama, for it was like having his sister die twice.

"I wish I could've seen her...just one last time..." Master Kazama mused. "But...at least she died with the man she loved. I'm sure she and your father are at peace...knowing that their children are safe...and I intend to keep it that way."

"Oji-chan..." Jin trailed off for a moment before forcing a smile. "Just don't strain yourself too much."

"That's something I won't be telling you anytime soon, young man," Master Kazama faked a stern expression. "You still have to re-learn your Kazama and Mishima moves! There are still other fighting skills of the family you are yet to learn. Now, go get your sister and the three of us are going to start today's training. The two of you have disappointed me these past two weeks. You'll never beat your grandfather if you keep slacking off."

"Yes, sir!" Jin's smile widened as he did a mock salute. He pivoted and rushed off to the grounds. Some students of the dojo waved at him and he waved back. Unlike in the solitude of his home in Yakushima, living in the thriving community of the Kazama Dojo had taught him to be more social but it was mostly because of Asuka's influence.

When the large sakura tree by the gates came into his view, he stopped. Kneeling beneath the tree, Asuka stared silently at the two-foot slab of shiny, black marble in front of her. Jin walked up to her and sat down on the grass, mutely reading the words engraved on the stone:

_Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima  
Forever Alive in the Hearts of their Children_

"Asuka..."

"Shhh..." Asuka silenced her brother and clasped her hand tighter together, her eyes, closed. Jin brought his own hands together and immersed himself in his own prayer.

A gentle breeze brought some sakura petals into the air, one of which, landed right on top of the monument. The monument had been Master Kazama's idea. Not only did it commemorate Jun and Kazuya, it also made accepting their deaths easier for Jin and Asuka.

"I'm done," Asuka declared and smiled widely at her brother. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Asuka...don't you think you're spending way too much time here?"

"Let me guess," Asuka rolled her eyes. "Father thinks we stunk in our previous training sessions."

"There's no we. I didn't stink," Jin protested.

"Oh, yes you did!" Asuka insisted. "You're slackin' off on training because you come here often too! I see you almost every night out here you know!"

"Why are you always spying on me!"

"I am not! I--"

"You two! Stop bickering in front of your parents! And get back to the temple!" Master Kazama's voice boomed. Jin and Asuka turned to him in the distance, an uncomfortable smile on both their faces.

"Coming, Oji-chan," Jin got up to his feet, as did his sister. "Geez. Even beyond the grave, Dad finds a way to scold us."

"That's so true!" Asuka giggled at the memory. Then, she remembered something. "Hold on, Oni-chan! I just have to do something first."

Jin moved closer to Asuka as she removed the gold chain from her neck and held open the locket. The siblings, like so many times before, watched in wonder and awe at the images within. Asuka then knelt down and put the open locket on top of the monument.

"These pictures suit the words on the stone. I just wish we had larger ones," Asuka nodded and smiled at her brother. "Don't worry. No one's gonna steal it. Besides, I'll be back in a jiff..."

"That one, I'm sure of," Jin put a hand on his sister's shoulder. Together, they walked towards their uncle and later, disappeared into the temple.

Another gentle breeze swept through the dojo grounds, disrupting the shadows made by the shade of the sakura blossoms upon the monument, thus, allowing the gold locket to glisten under the glow of the sunlight. In its small shape, it framed the two small and precious pictures, both of Jun, carrying a small baby wrapped in the softest white cloth. One picture, was of her and baby Jin, the other, of her and baby Asuka. But what made the images so special, was that both were complete family pictures, for in each photo, Kazuya was right beside Jun, one hand over her shoulder, and the other, on their infant children.

A swallow swooped down to rest on the thin branch of the sakura tree. As it did, a person approached the monument and took the locket in his callused hand. He held it out in his palm, apparently staring intently at it for a long while before another hand, this time, a milky-white and delicate looking one, reached out to close it. The two visitors gave a fleeting glance at the slab of marble and turned to gaze at each other.

"Still think it's a good idea? Surprising them, I mean? They seem to have accepted it. Maybe we should call first and--"

"And have them slam the phone on us? They'll think it's a sick joke. Besides, I want to see the look on their faces when we show up."

"Ahaha! You're right. Well? Shall we go then, Kazuya?"

"Yes. Let's go, Jun."

With a bright smile on both their faces, the couple walked arm in arm further into the dojo and symbolically, into a new and brighter future.

**THE END**

a/n: WHEW! That was A LOT of hard work! Yes, I finally came to the ending with no question marks at the end of those last two words. It was supposed to be a sad ending (and somewhat happy ending), stopping only at the descriptions of the pictures. But really. Whether you admit it or not, we're all suckers for happy endings. A lot of reviewers have been dropping some NOT SO SUBTLE hints of wanting a happy ending, so, I relented. What's the explanation for the ending? Well, here's the thing. This is not just a happy ending. It's a HANGING ending. BWAHAHAHA---choke, choke, cough, UHURM! (readers: Karma!) It's one of those stories that leaves you to decide on what exactly happens next. So, there's just one more ultimate question left unanswered: Will Asuka date Hwoarang, or Steve? Will Jin and Xiaoyu end up together? Did Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law pee their pants when they saw Heihachi? Will Jun and Kazuya---($#&) HEY! Who put those damned questions in! The real question is whether I'll be making a sequel or not. The answer...is a HANGING answer...hyukhyukhyuk...CHOKE! COUGH! SPUTTER! ACKGH! (takes asthma inhaler) Swwooop... Wait...I don't have asthma anymore! GACKH!

On a more serious note...

Thank you so much for reading this fanfic. I am very glad that you enjoyed it. Other than that, I would like to thank you for the rave reviews you gave me, for it encouraged me to continue writing and now, a publishing firm has expressed interest in one of my novels (not Tekken-related). I hope it'll be published soon. Maybe then, I can also become a writer for Tekken stories for Namco if I'm able to apply for the job. LOL! I'm such a dreamer...but dreams are free and they sometimes come true. For now, I'm just happy you enjoyed this fiction. Please watch out for my next fanfic (maybe series but not sure) that will _somewhat_ be related to this entitled "The Tekken 6 Diaries". I'm also planning on doing a Tekken 2 fic that holds events you see mentioned in this fic. Again, thank you very very much for all your support! I'll never forget it!

'Til Next Time,  
Gwendy 2005  
http/kazxjun.tk  



End file.
